


Bạn Đời - Mates

by FungJi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Heat/rut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg-eventually, Smut
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FungJi/pseuds/FungJi
Summary: Khoảnh khắc bước ra sân, hắn biết có gì đó không ổn. Một vị ngọt tản mát trong không khí, quen thuộc mà cũng mới mẻ. Nó thật mạnh mẽ, thật hấp dẫnNó gọi dậy một thứ sâu thẳm trong hắn thức tỉnh. Một thứ gì đó vẫn luôn ngủ sâu trong hắn. Và bây giờ nó muốn tự do. Tự do tìm đến một mùi hương quyến rũ. Để nếm trải nó. Hắn gầm gừ nhìn khắp nơi liên tục để định vị mùi hương kia. Hắn biết nó không phải đến từ không khí, mà của một người nào đó.Và rồi hắn đã tìm thấy.





	1. Leo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706138) by [Foreverours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverours/pseuds/Foreverours). 



Chương 1: Leo 

Từ lúc anh thức dậy, Leo biết có gì đó rất tệ đang xảy ra. Đầu anh đau như búa bổ, tim đập điên cuồng trong lồng ngực. Anh cảm thấy chóng mặt, trần nhà dần mờ đi và chao đảo trước mắt. Anh nhận ra mình đang thở dốc từng đợt, cứ như anh đang thi chạy việt dã đến hai vòng liên tiếp. Anh cố di chuyển nhưng tay chân nặng trịch và ì ạch. Cơ thể gào thét như bị nghiền nát bởi một tảng gạch khổng lồ. Anh cố sử dụng chút sức, mơ hồ tìm chai nước được để trên chiếc bàn nhỏ đầu giường tối qua. Anh tu hết cả chai, cố làm dịu cơn khát một chút. Anh không thể di chuyển xa hơn như xuống cầu thang hay là bếp. Mọi bộ phận đều đau đớn khó chịu. Anh thấy mệt mỏi dù đã ngủ đẫy giấc cả đêm qua. Nhưng lúc này có vẻ một giấc ngủ lại là một lựa chọn sáng suốt hơn và ít gây đau đớn hơn là giữ mình tỉnh táo.

Anh cố nhắm mắt trong một tiếng, cơn buồn ngủ như một lỗ đen vậy. Một lỗ đen mà anh rất vui vẻ chào đón.

Khi tỉnh giấc lần nữa, anh vẫn cảm thấy phần cơ thể phía dưới chấn động với những dư âm sáng nay.  
Cơ bắp vặn vẹo khi anh duỗi thẳng người. Cơn đau nhói từng đợt và thậm chí không cần chạm vào da, anh cũng biết mình đang bốc lửa.

"Chết tiệt!" Anh lẩm bẩm nguyền rủa trong khi vò mái tóc đẫm mồ hôi của mình.

Anh với lấy vòi sen lạnh, để làn nước xoa dịu cơ bắp của mình, đánh thức cơ thể rã rời và hạ thấp thân nhiệt xuống. Anh mặc vào chiếc quần thể thao đơn giản, cùng một chiếc áo sơ mi trước khi xuống bếp để ăn sáng. Sau vài phút, anh quan sát lượng thức ăn trên bàn. Vì đang trong thời gian luyện tập, nên anh tránh ăn quá nhiều chất béo thế nhưng anh cảm thấy đói và mọi thứ dường như trông rất ngon.

Khi chuông cửa reo lên thì cũng là lúc anh vừa ăn xong bữa sáng, và đang liếm mứt trên ngón tay mình. Anh cất đồ ăn thừa còn lại không nhiều vào tủ lạnh trước khi ra mở cửa.

  
"Cậu chưa xong nữa à?" Luis kêu lên khi nhìn bộ đồ anh đang mặc

  
"Tớ không nghe thấy báo thức"

  
Luis ở trong phòng khách chờ Leo đi thay đồ và gom vật dụng cá nhân.

"Này Leo, ê cu"

  
Chàng trai Argentina hầu như không nghe thấy tiếng gọi, đầu anh dựa vào cửa xe, mặt quay về cửa sổ đang mở. Không khí trong lành khiến cơ thể sốt cao thấy ổn định hơn. Anh cảm thấy khỏe hơn, ngay cả khi buổi tập luyện có là cơn ác mộng thật sự đi nữa.

  
"Leo!"

  
Anh giật mình khỏi cửa sổ, suýt chút đập đầu vào cạnh cửa. Anh quay lại nhìn thằng bạn, đang cau mày nhìn mình; một tay vẫn giữ trên tay lái còn một tay đưa quả bầu(1) về phía anh.

  
"Không, cám ơn" Leo lịch sự từ chối, cố ép bản thân không khai ra việc nuốt cái gì vào cũng thấy đắng nghét cổ họng.

  
Lời từ chối của anh làm mấy nếp nhăn giữa lông mày anh chàng Uruguay càng đậm hơn. Cậu ta tiếp tục vừa nhìn đường vừa quay qua nhìn bạn mình

"Từ khi nào mà cậu bỏ qua món trà vậy?"

  
Leo tự hỏi mình ít từ chối món trà Mate nổi tiếng vậy lắm sao.

  
"Cậu ổn chứ?" Luis lo lắng hỏi

  
Leo mở miệng giải thích, ngạc nhiên vì thằng bạn không hiểu ý mình trong khi một cơn gió mạnh thổi qua cửa sổ.

  
Vì sự tin tưởng của anh, Luis cố gắng tỏ ra bình tĩnh và điềm đạm. Nhưng những cử chỉ nhỏ nhặt không thoát khỏi con mắt của Leo. Hai tay nắm chặt tay lại đến trắng bệch. Hàm cắn chặt, ngực run rẩy phát ra tiếng gầm gừ nho nhỏ. 

"Leo..."

  
Giọng cậu ta khàn đi đến mức khiến Leo phải nhăn mặt. Anh khoanh tay trước ngực, thậm chí dán mình sát cửa. Leo không sợ bạn mình nhưng phản ứng kia cũng có phần hợp lý.

  
"Tớ ổn."

  
"Không phải là..."

  
"Tớ ổn." Leo nhấn mạnh. "Tớ vẫn còn một tuần nữa."

  
Luis không chút an tâm nào nhìn bạn mình, một tia nhìn phản đối hiện trên mặt anh.

  
"Tớ có thể xoay sở được mà. Tớ đảm bảo với cậu đấy."

  
Leo đã quen với những động chạm trực tiếp: những cái ôm từ mọi người bất cứ lúc nào, véo má, hay xoa đầu. Và chúng không gây khó chịu cho anh. Nhưng hôm nay mọi người có vẻ cố chấp hơn mọi khi. Một số cử chỉ quá dịu dàng tựa như đang vuốt ve vậy. Các đàn anh và cựu binh trong đội kiềm chế nhiều hơn, nhưng những người mới dường như không kiểm soát được và tọc mạch hơn. Nhưng mọi thứ đều có vẻ vô hại nên Leo thích để mặc nó hơn. Và nếu có một vài người nhận ra mùi hương của anh ngọt ngào và nồng đậm hơn bình thường, ít nhất họ cũng sẽ quyết tâm không đề cập đến. Gerard va phải Leo khi cố đuổi theo quả bóng Rafinha chuyền cho anh giữa vòng tròn tập của đội. Anh chàng khổng lồ nhanh chóng giữ được anh trước khi Leo đập mặt xuống đất vì cú va chạm. Cậu ấy kéo anh vào lòng ngực, rồi cười vang. Nhưng tiếng cười chợt tắt khi cậu ấy hít một hơi trên tóc của anh. Mọi thứ giữ nguyên như thế trong khoảnh khắc, rồi cậu ấy trượt mũi dọc theo đầu Leo xuống giữa cổ và vai. Leo yếu ớt rên rỉ khi Gerard bắt đầu ngửi cổ anh. Anh cố vùng khỏi cái ôm đó, nhưng anh chàng Tây Ban Nha ôm chặt anh với một tay quanh eo. Leo cảm thấy máu trong tĩnh mạch mình nóng lên đột ngột, tim đập nhanh hơn, dương vật phấn khích ngẩng đầu. Cậu ấy bồn chồn ngừng lại, rồi tiếp tục nắm lấy áo tập để kéo anh sát lại gần mình hơn.

  
"Nó sắp đến, phải không?" Gerard thì thầm

  
"Ừ." Chẳng có gì hay ho khi nói dối bạn từ thuở bé của mình. Với cả chỉ cần cậu ấy ngửi mùi của anh, cũng có thể phát hiện ra nó.

  
"Sáng nay chắc tệ lắm nhỉ."

  
"Phải" Leo không thể ngừng run rẩy khi nghĩ về nó.

  
Một tiếng còi đinh tai vang lên kéo họ khỏi mớ bòng bong. Leo thấy mặt mình nóng lên khi anh bắt gặp một vài ánh nhìn thích thú kể cả Iniesta. Gerard trông chẳng có vẻ hứng tình gì, cậu ấy quàng một tay quanh vai anh và kéo sát lại. Luis và Neymar chạy về phía họ sau đó một lát. Một cuộc bàn bạc bình tĩnh và rõ ràng bắt đầu. Chỉ sau vài phút Neymar ném mình lên lưng Luis đang vội vã đuổi theo nó, hai tên cùng bật cười lớn. Khiếu hài hước thường ngày của hai tên này thật tuyệt làm sao. Leo quay sang Gerard, người đã không tham gia vào cuộc nói chuyện ban nãy mà còn gửi đầu óc đi chốn xa.

  
"Chuyện gì thế?" Leo không quen với thái độ này của anh chàng Tây Ban Nha, quá nghiêm trọng và khó chịu.

  
Mất nhiều thời gian hơn bình thường để người kia nhận ra câu hỏi. Cậu ấy ngẩng đầu nhìn Leo, quan sát anh một lúc mà không hề che giấu sự chán nản của mình.

  
"Cậu biết nó sẽ càng lúc càng tệ hơn mà, đúng không?"

  
Leo đảo mắt, nhận ra câu chuyện đang chuyển hướng sang mình.

  
"Không phải lúc này, Geri."

  
"Vậy thì khi nào, Leo? Cậu đã làm mọi thứ để lẩn tránh nó từ khi cậu 19 tuổi"

  
"Tớ không muốn nói về nó!" Leo thốt lên bực dọc. "Tớ nghĩ tớ đã nói rõ ràng và cậu cũng đã hiểu sự lựa chọn của tớ rồi mà?!"

  
"Tớ hiểu, nhưng không có nghĩa là tớ đồng ý." Gerard giận dữ chắn trước chàng trai nhỏ hơn đang lách qua người mình. "Tớ khó chịu khi phải nhìn cậu vượt qua nó trong cô độc và đau đớn khi mà..."

  
"Ngừng lại, được chứ?" Leo khó chịu liếc nhìn những ánh mắt săm soi họ. "Tớ không phải một đứa con gái chỉ biết gặm nhấm nỗi đau. Tớ luôn kiểm soát được nó một mình suốt những năm qua. Tớ sẽ không mở chân mình ra cho bất kì tên Alpha ẫm ương nào đó với hi vọng cuối cùng sẽ nhận được vết cắn của tớ."

  
Anh có thể cảm nhận được máu trong tĩnh mạch đang sôi lên đến mức phát đau. Đôi mắt cháy bỏng với những giọt nước mắt.

  
Nhận ra sự biến đổi trong không khí, Gerard nhanh chóng nắm lấy tay và hôn lên tóc anh.

  
"Tớ xin lỗi" Cậu ấy thì thầm mà xoa nhẹ lưng anh thật thoải mái. "Tớ không cố ý làm cậu khó chịu nhưng chúng ta thực sự cần..."

  
"Geri, làm ơn." Leo rên rỉ vùi sâu hơn vào cơ thể bạn mình, sử dụng cậu ấy để che chắn bản thân khỏi những ánh nhìn kinh ngạc hướng về phía anh.

  
Thời gian còn lại của buổi tập diễn ra khá suôn sẻ. Gerard thôi không nói về chủ đề đó vào lúc này; Leo không ngốc để nghĩ mình đã thắng cuộc chiến này, à không chỉ là cuộc tranh cãi. Leo cực kỳ yêu cậu chàng này, không có gì mà cậu ấy không thể làm vì anh nhưng cậu ấy không thể hiểu được cảm xúc của Leo như việc cậu ấy muốn như thế hoặc là cậu ấy nghĩ mình đã hiểu được như thế. Cậu ấy là một alpha, cậu ấy không thể hiểu được anh. Không ai trong họ dám đề cập đến những chuyện xảy ra ngoài sân tập.

 

  
Sau khi mọi người đã về nhà, Leo phải ở lại sau cùng, vì lời dặn của bác sĩ trong đội. Luis đã đề nghị ở lại chờ để anh không phải lái xe, nhưng Leo vẫn lịch sự từ chối. Anh cảm thấy thật tệ khi bản thân giữ cậu ta xa vợ lâu hơn mức cần thiết. Anh chưa từng yêu một ai như thế, với một Omega chưa được ghép đôi như anh, thì bằng tất cả những gì anh tận mắt chứng kiến bao năm qua, anh biết việc đó là sự tra tấn với họ. Cả hai người họ.

  
Anh bước đến gõ cửa phòng y tế sau khi tắm xong.

“Vào đi” một giọng nam mạnh mẽ lên tiếng.

  
Leo đóng cửa lại và bước đến cạnh bàn. Người bác sĩ nhìn lên mỉm cười ấm áp với anh, Leo cười đáp lại. Ông chỉ vào ghế ngồi để Leo bỏ túi tập xuống dưới chân mà ngồi xuống.

  
“Maria và bọn trẻ thế nào?” Leo hỏi

  
"Họ đều ổn cả." Người bác sĩ cởi kính xuống mỉm cười. Ông mang nét dịu dàng trên mặt. "Joseph sẽ có buổi đầu tiên đi học vào ngày mai."

  
"Oa, thằng bé chắc hẳn vui lắm. Tôi nhớ đã phải trấn tĩnh đứa em họ của mình hàng giờ đến khi nó cuối cùng cũng chịu ngủ thiếp đi." Leo mỉm cười nhớ lại.

  
"Đúng vậy." Người bác sĩ cười. "Chẳng nhớ mất bao lâu trước khi nó khóc lóc năn nỉ tôi cho nó về nhà mẹ."

Leo gật đầu một chút nhưng đột nhiên cảm thấy hoài niệm. Thực tế thì mọi người xung quanh anh đều đã ổn định và có con. Thỉnh thoảng, anh cảm thấy buồn khi nghĩ đến việc có lẽ anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ có được điều đó. Một người nào đó để yêu thương, trân trọng, chào đón khi về nhà sau những ngày xa cách hoặc là lũ trẻ để nuôi nấng, để đón đi học với mấy bức vẽ được dính trên tủ lạnh hoặc giấu kĩ dưới giường.

_Cái quái gì thế này?_

 

"Leo?"

  
Anh lắc đầu nhanh chóng ném tất cả những suy nghĩ này ra khỏi đầu mình. Anh không đủ khả năng để nghĩ vậy. Không phải bây giờ hoặc không bao giờ. Anh dán nụ cười giả tạo nhất lên mặt khi quay lại nhìn người kia.

  
"Tôi dặn cậu ở lại để nói về kì phát tình sắp tới." Ông nói sau một khoảnh khắc xem xét Leo với một cái cau mày. "Tôi biết vẫn còn một tuần nhưng tôi không biết rằng cậu có nhận ra mùi hương của mình đang khá nồng dù chưa đến kì hay không."

 

"Tôi biết." Leo thừa nhận. Nói dối thế nào cũng chỉ là tạm thời, anh không muốn gây ra bất kì rắc rồi nào để ông bật đèn xanh cho anh với trận đấu ngày mai chỉ vì anh cố giấu vài thông tin. "Đêm qua, tôi nghĩ chắc là khoảng nửa đêm, tôi đã tỉnh dậy với những cơn đau như thể tôi đang ở trong thời kì tiền phát tình."

 

"Đau thế nào?"

 

"Mọi loại đau. Tôi còn không cảm thấy… hứng tình hay khao khát nữa. ”

  
Bác sĩ gật đầu viết nguệch ngoạc một số ghi chú. “Giống như trước mỗi trận El Clasico trong năm năm qua, đúng không?”

 

Anh gật đầu.

 

“Nhưng lần sau lại đau hơn lần trước?”

 

Thêm một cái gật đầu nữa.

 

"Và cậu cảm thấy tốt hơn ngay khi ra sân. Giống như là cậu thấy..." Ông lục lọi đống giấy trước mặt, trước khi ông tìm thấy thứ mình cần. "... _yên bình_ "

 

Lại một cái gật đầu khác. Dù lần này có chút do dự.

 

"Cậu có biết tại sao không?"

 

“Tôi không biết.” Leo thành thật nói

  
Thật sự mà nói, anh chưa bao giờ tìm hiểu nguyên do. Tinh thần anh cảm thấy tốt hơn, hơn cả yên bình. Có một chút giống với cách anh cảm nhận Gerard nhưng tốt hơn gấp mười lần. Nhưng về mặt thể chất thì lại là một chuyện hoàn toàn khác. Anh cảm thấy khao khát hơn mọi khi đặc biệt là khi kì phát tình chệch đi ít nhất vài tuần. Anh phải tăng lượng thuốc ức chế trước mỗi trận El Clasicos để ngăn chất dịch rỉ ra giữa hai chân và cơn đau ở bụng.

  
"Cậu có muốn tôi kê cho cậu một vài viên thuốc ức chế không?"

  
"Vâng, cám ơn anh." Anh thở dài biết ơn. Anh cảm thấy ổn hơn nhưng trận đấu lớn ngày mai đang đến, họ không thể chịu bất kỳ rủi ro nào.

  
Mặc dù anh thấy ổn hơn, nhưng vẫn nhận lấy thuốc. Anh vẫn còn sốt nhẹ nhưng không còn đau nhiều như hồi sáng. Và còn một thứ đọng lại trong anh, cảm giác không thể rũ bỏ sau bao nhiêu năm qua.

  
_Trống rỗng._

(1) Quả bầu: bình uống trà mà Suarez hay mang theo khi đi thi đấu, đựng trà Mate, loại trà nổi tiếng của Nam Mỹ, rất được Suare, Messi và Neymar ưa thích.


	2. Cristiano

Chương 2: Cristiano

 

"Bình tĩnh đi!"

“Đừng bảo tôi bình tĩnh đi!” Cristiano hét lên khiến Sergio rùng mình lùi lại.

Cậu ta kinh ngạc chớp mắt trước cơn lửa giận bất ngờ từ người đồng đội của mình.

Cristiano gầm gừ cảm thấy ngọn lửa giận bốc lên bên trong. Hắn phải rời khỏi đây trước khi nó trở nên tồi tệ hơn mức cần thiết.

"Ông định đi đâu bây giờ?" Sergio đuổi theo hỏi sau khi bị hắn lờ đi ánh mắt kinh ngạc của mình, gây chú ý đến những thành viên còn lại cùng các nhân viên và cả huấn luyện viên.

"Tôi cần về nhà"

"Quyết định không tồi. Tốt hơn những gì ông làm suốt quãng thời gian _quá_ dài qua."

Cậu ta lờ đi ánh mắt giết người bắn đến sau những lời nhận xét của mình. Cristiano bước vào phòng thay đồ, cởi bỏ bộ quần áo ướt đẫm mồ hôi và bụi bẩn. Hắn ném xuống đất lờ đi cái nhìn không đồng tình của Sergio. Hắn đang thật sự không có tâm trạng.

"Tâm tình ông nhiều ngày nay rất xấu, hôm nay còn tệ hơn nữa" Sergio nói như thể cậu ta đang đọc suy nghĩ của hắn. "Nói chuyện với tôi coi Cris."

"Để tôi yên." Cristiano khàn giọng gầm gừ hơn bình thường. Hắn vớ lấy khăn tắm, sữa tắm cùng dầu gội đầu.

"Tôi không thể ---"

"Tôi muốn ở một mình" Cristiano cằn nhằn nhưng bình tĩnh hơn. "Làm ơn đi, Sergio"

Mặc cho những thứ mà anh chàng Tây Ban Nha đọc vị trên mặt hắn, thì cuối cùng tên bạn keo sơn của hắn cũng chịu gật đầu. Dù vậy thì cặp lông mày của cậu ta vẫn nhăn tít lại.

Anh chàng Bồ Đào Nha đi đến phòng tắm, cả hành lang sáng đèn đột nhiên vắng vẻ hẳn.

Làn nước lạnh khiến hắn cảm thấy ổn hơn. Những cơ bắp căng cứng cũng giảm bớt đi từng chút một. Hắn nhắm mắt lại, trán tựa vào tường. Hắn thở dài hoàn toàn kiệt sức. Chất Adrenaline chảy trong cơ thể dư sức cho hắn chạy thi việt dã nhưng tinh thần thì hoàn toàn kiệt quệ. Hắn trở nên cục súc gần như không thể chấp nhận được với các đồng đội của mình, các nhân viên, và thậm chí là cả với tên bạn thân nhất của hắn.

Tất cả mọi người.

Một số người thân thiết, thì đã cố hiểu cho hắn, những người khác thì quá sợ hãi để làm thân hoặc chọn lựa để mặc hắn một mình. Hắn đã rất khốn nạn trong mấy ngày qua; chẳng thể phủ nhận điều đó. Mọi thứ diễn ra ngay trước mắt mọi người.

Hắn tròng vào bộ quần áo mới, sạch sẽ và chuẩn bị về nhà khi nghe bảo huấn luyện viên muốn nói chuyện với mình. Cristiano rên rỉ trước bài giảng đáng sợ về sự vô kỷ luật của hắn. Hắn biết, nhưng hiện tại hẳn chỉ muốn về nhà và chôn mình trong ổ chăn đến hết ngày. Hoặc đi đến phòng gym để xông hơi.

Hắn lặng lẽ nhận lấy vài cái vỗ vai thân thiện và cố gắng lờ đi cảm giác khó chịu mà chúng gây ra. Những động chạm trực tiếp là một điều đại kị trong mấy ngày qua. Vì vài lý do mà bất cứ khi nào da hắn tiếp xúc với người khác, sẽ như có hàng ngàn mũi kim đâm xuyên qua đó.

Hắn nhìn thấy Sergio ở góc phòng thay đồ, kéo Iker sát lại và hôn lên thái dương của anh ấy. Chàng thủ môn ngại ngùng mỉm cười rồi vùi đầu vào ngực người kia. Chàng trai Tây Ban Nha mỉm cười cúi xuống thủ thỉ vào tai anh rồi liếm nhẹ vành tai. Iker gần như hoàn toàn tan chảy dưới cậu ta. Một mùi hương lan trong không khí mách hắn biết đó không mang hơi thở tình dục, mà chỉ là một gia đình ấm áp, ngọt ngào... Cristiano đảo mắt khi Sergio liếc nhìn hắn. Hắn ghen tị với cậu ta. Có Chúa chứng giám hắn đã chờ đợi đến lượt mình bao lâu rồi. Một cơ hội để hắn tìm thấy một tình yêu, một người bạn đời, và cả một gia đình. Hắn yêu bóng đá hơn tất thảy mọi thứ nhưng đáng buồn thay lại chẳng đủ với hắn. Hắn đã nghĩ nếu hắn dành hết mọi điều cho bóng đá, hắn sẽ không còn thời gian để yêu đương, hay làm một người cha nhưng hắn biết hắn đã sai lầm đến thế nào.

Hắn khao khát điều đó hơn bất cứ thứ gì. Hắn khao khát cháy bỏng tìm thấy Omega của đời mình - nếu như người đó có tồn tại.

_"Con không đơn độc, con yêu của mẹ. Nửa kia của con ở đâu đó ngoài kia, lẻ loi giống như con. Người đó cũng đang chờ con. Một ngày nào đó bọn con sẽ tìm thấy nhau và tất cả những đau khổ cùng nhẫn nại đều xứng đáng hết thảy. Mẹ hứa đó."_

Nếu mẹ hắn sai thì sao nhỉ? Nếu hắn thật sự là kẻ đơn độc thì sao? Có lẽ không có ai đến cả, và hắn chỉ đang ngu ngốc chờ đợi một người thậm chí còn chẳng tồn tại.

“Dừng được rồi đấy”

“Dừng cái gì, Sergio” Cristiano càu nhàu vẫn bực tức vì những suy nghĩ của mình.

“Những thứ mà ông đang nghĩ đến.” Cậu ta tiếp tục tảng lờ đi mấy tiếng lầm bầm của hắn

"Iker đâu?"

“Chào tạm biệt mọi người rồi. Đừng có tổ lái đi hướng khác, Cris ”

Cristiano ngồi xuống một băng ghế dài, cái túi của hắn đặt dưới chân.

"Tại sao ông không kể cho tôi biết?" Cristiano nhăn mặt khi nghe thấy nỗi đau trong giọng nói của cậu bạn.

Hắn biết hắn hành xử như một tên khốn với mọi người, kể cả với bạn thân nhất của hắn. Hắn biết và hắn ghét điều đó. Họ đều tốt bụng và chỉ đang lo lắng cho hắn. Hắn thở dài cảm thấy kiệt sức và gục ngã.

"Không phải là tôi không muốn, chỉ là... tôi không thể." Hắn thừa nhận. "Có gì đó không ổn đang xảy ra với tôi mà tôi không biết là gì."

"Ông cảm thấy sao?" Sergio hỏi sau đó một lúc.

"Gì cơ?"

"Những cảm xúc nào đang chi phối ông?" Cậu ta nhẹ nhàng tiếp lời

Cristiano cau mày bối rối. Hắn cảm thấy rất nhiều điều, đặc biệt là dạo gần đây. Nhưng nếu để hắn xác định rõ ràng, thì sẽ là:

"Thất bại. Tôi thấy thất bại."

Sergio nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn một lúc lâu, cứ như cố gắng nhìn xuyên qua hắn. Cristiano thường sẽ cau có nhưng hắn quá mệt mỏi và có chút tò mò.

“Lạy chúa trên cao!” Sergio đột nhiên kêu lên

“Làm sao?” Cristiano cau mày hỏi

"Đó là hành vi lối mòn."

"Hử?"

“Một lối mòn.” Cậu ta lặp lại với một nụ cười tươi đầy tự hào.

"Tôi nghe ông nói từ câu đầu tiên rồi, chó mặt ngu." Cristiano sốt ruột gầm gừ

"Ông luôn là một thằng khốn trước mọi trận El Clasico. Ý tôi là, thường xuyên là thế."

"Ông đa..." Hắn ngậm tăm tự hù dọa bản thân khi có gì đó bên trong khiến hắn lung lay. Clasico. Trận đấu với đối thủ lớn nhất của họ. Đấu với Barcelona. Đối mặt với đối thủ của hắn. Lionel Messi.

Một luồng hơi ấm chảy qua ngực khiến hắn sặc nước bọt. Sự căng thẳng mấy ngày qua lập tức biến mất, cơ bắp của hắn giãn ra đến mức hắn thấy buồn ngủ. Ngực hắn, mẹ kiếp, hắn thấy thật tốt. Tốt hơn nhiều so với hắn mấy ngày trước. Đôi mắt hắn cháy bỏng vì nước mắt.

_Cái quái gì thế này?!_

“Này, ông ổn chứ?”

Hắn trợn trừng mắt, không biết sao để khép lại. Hắn nhìn Sergio đang quỳ giữa hai chân mà ôm lấy mặt hắn.

“Cristiano!”

"Tôi ổn." Hắn khẳng định với cậu bằng một nụ cười đảm bảo, vỗ nhẹ vào tay cậu bạn, và gần như không nhận ra rằng Sergio chạm vào mà hắn không thấy đau đớn nhiều như trước.

"Làm sao vậy?" Sergio kêu lên. "Ông làm tôi sợ thót tim, tự cười như thằng ngu ý."

"Ông thì đúng hơn ý, đồ trẻ trâu."

Iker quay lại khi anh chàng Tây Ban Nha đang lêu lêu tên bạn và Cristiano lắc đầu gọi cậu ta là thứ trẻ trâu. Huấn luyện viên cũng bước đến sau khi hai người kia rời đi vài phút, xin lỗi vì đến chậm bởi ông có một cuộc hẹn quan trọng với trợ lý của mình.

"Không sao. Mọi chuyện ổn chứ?" Cristiano thắc mắc đứng dậy khỏi băng ghế.

"Tôi nên là người hỏi cậu câu đó." Ông bạn người Pháp mỉm cười nói.

"Ò." Cristiano xấu hổ xoa xoa phía sau gáy. "Em xin lỗi vì hồi nãy. Em không nên nổi giận như thế. Thật thiếu chuyên nghiệp và ngu xuân."

"Tôi nghĩ chắc không phải là Marcelo kháy cậu tập luyện quá mức đấy chứ."

"Không phải. Nó... nó sẽ không lặp lại nữa đâu."

Huấn luyện viên gật đầu nheo mắt nhìn hắn. "Tôi không đến đây để mắng mỏ cậu đâu Cristiano. Tôi là đang lo lắng."

"Cám ơn thầy đã quan tâm nhưng em vẫn ổn." Thầy ấy vẫn không tin tưởng cho lắm

"Chúng ta cần cậu giữ được tình trạng tốt nhất vào ngày mai" Thầy tiếp tục với một tiếng thở dài. "Nhưng nếu cậu không..."

"Không!" Cả hai cùng giật mình trước cơn bùng nổ đột ngột của hắn. "Em... không, em ổn mà." Hắn nói nhẹ nhàng hơn. "Thật sự đó. Làm ơn đừng cho em ngồi dự bị."

Hắn không để tâm đến việc hắn đang phải cầu xin người khác. Đây là một trong những trận đấu lớn nhất của mùa giải. Không có cái mùa xuân khỉ gió nào hắn sẽ bỏ lỡ nó đâu, thậm chí một giây cũng không. Hắn cần phải ở trên sân cỏ cùng với đồng đội của mình, chứ không phải trên băng ghế dự bị mà thấy hối tiếc cho bản thân.

Zidane thở dài bỏ cuộc. "Được rồi, tôi sẽ không để cậu ngồi ngoài đâu." Cristiano thở phào nhẹ nhõm không thèm che giấu. Zidane cười lớn màn diễn sâu của hắn dù đáng lẽ thầy phải quen với chuyện này rồi.

 

 

  
Hắn lẽ ra nên chấp nhận lời đề nghị của huấn luyện viên. Hắn nên ở nhà và xem trận đấu trên chiếc ghế sô pha của mình, trong ngôi nhà cực kỳ an toàn của hắn.

Khoảnh khắc bước ra sân, hắn biết có gì đó không ổn. Một vị ngọt tản mát trong không khí, quen thuộc mà cũng mới mẻ. Nó thật mạnh mẽ, thật hấp dẫn.

Hắn đã nghĩ nó sẽ tan đi, cuốn theo làn gió, bay xa khỏi sân vận động. Nhưng điều ngược lại đã đến. Nó trở nên nồng nàn hơn, dai dẳng hơn và thậm chí còn ngọt ngào hơn - điều mà hắn nghĩ là không thể xảy ra.

Nó gọi dậy một thứ sâu thẳm trong hắn thức tỉnh. Một thứ gì đó vẫn luôn ngủ sâu trong hắn. Và bây giờ nó muốn tự do. Tự do tìm đến một mùi hương quyến rũ. Để nếm trải nó. Hắn gầm gừ nhìn khắp nơi liên tục để định vị mùi hương kia. Hắn biết nó không phải đến từ không khí, mà của một người nào đó.

Và rồi hắn đã tìm thấy.

Tất cả mọi thứ xung quanh hắn còn là nét phụ họa mờ nhạt, bóng dưới chân, các cầu thủ trên sân, người hâm mộ quanh sân vận động. Đôi mắt của hắn, mọi sự chú ý của hắn đều tập trung hoàn toàn và duy nhất trên người đang đứng cách hắn vài bước chân.

Một tiếng rên rỉ mềm mại, giản đơn trượt khỏi đôi môi đang hé mở của chàng trai nhỏ con, và rồi mọi thứ nhuộm sang sắc đỏ.


	3. Gerard

Chương 3: Gerard

 

Gerard đã cảm thấy có điều gì đó không ổn kể từ khi đặt chân vào sân đấu. Anh đã có một linh cảm rất xấu từ lúc họp báo đến khi trận đấu bắt đầu.

Anh quẳng chúng ra sau đầu, ép bản thân phải tập trung vào trận đấu. Anh không thể để tâm trí mình bay đi nơi khác; không phải hôm nay. Đội bóng, những người đồng đội đang cần anh cố gắng hết sức mình.

Và đó là những gì anh làm trong mười lăm phút tới. Mọi thứ dường như quá đỗi bình yên; bình yên đến nỗi khiến anh suy nghĩ về nó.

Khoảng lặng trước giông bão.

Anh đáng lẽ phải nghi ngờ như thế là không ổn. Có gì đó không đúng.

Nỗi sợ hãi kia được xác định khi Modric chuyền bóng từ hàng tiền vệ đến gã cầu thủ số 7, người bỗng chuyển hướng đạp đổ mọi thứ cản đường mình. Gerard chạy về vị trí của mình, cơ bắp căng thẳng chờ đợi đối thủ chạy bọc cánh xuống gần hơn, quyết ngăn đường bóng của gã lại.

Rồi đột nhiên mọi thứ dừng lại xung quanh. Như thể cả thế giới chậm dần lại.

Một tiếng gầm dữ dội vang lên giữa sân vận động. Trong khoảnh khắc tất cả đều bất động, mọi thứ đều tĩnh lại.  
 

Và rồi cánh cổng địa ngục mở ra.

  
Anh mất nhiều thời gian hơn những người khác để phản ứng với mọi việc. Anh trông thấy Leo quỳ sụp xuống cách đó một khoảng, tiếng rên rỉ bi thảm xé toạc cổ họng cậu ấy. Ngay cả ở khoảng cách này, anh cũng có thể cảm nhận được từng đợt sóng ngọt ngào say đắm tỏa ra từ cậu thanh niên trẻ hơn. Anh không phải là người duy nhất ngửi thấy mùi thơm ấy, bởi vì, tất cả mắt của những Alpha có mặt tại sân đấu đều đã nhuốm sắc đỏ. Nhưng những phản ứng đó không thể làm chùng bước chân anh.

Từ những gì anh có thể thấy được, ngày hôm đó sẽ mãi khắc sâu trong tâm trí suốt quãng đời còn lại.

Sergio Ramos và Suarez đang ghì chặt Cristiano xuống đất trong khi gã cầu thủ số 7 đó đang gầm lên và gào thét bằng mọi hơi sức của mình, đôi mắt đỏ ngầu đầy phẫn nộ và tuyệt vọng.

Dù là hai Alpha khỏe mạnh, họ cũng gặp khó khăn để khóa gã lại. Tên Bồ Đào Nha vật lộn với xung quanh, cơ bắp căng lên dưới lớp áo đấu ướt đẫm mồ hôi.

Một số cầu thủ khác từ Madrid và Barca cũng chạy đến giúp họ. Gerard chẳng còn nhận ra có ai đó đang nói chuyện với mình. Tai anh ù đi, chân mềm nhũn trên đất. Mười mấy cánh tay và cơ thể vây quanh Cristiano, gã số 7 bị nhấn chìm trong một vòng tròn xanh, đỏ và trắng, một bàn tay khỏe mạnh nắm lấy cánh tay anh kéo ra khỏi mớ hỗn độn.

Anh nhanh chóng nhận ra bàn tay đó thuộc về Iniesta, cùng với đôi chân ngắn giữ họ tách khỏi đám đông cầu thủ. Anh ấy đang nói chuyện với anh nhưng anh không thể tiếp thu bất cứ từ nào hay ý nghĩa của chúng. Anh khó khăn góp nhặt đầu óc lại, tim thì đập mạnh đến một triệu nhịp mỗi phút.

Rồi đột nhiên một mùi hương ngọt ngào quen thuộc chạm đến anh. Anh luôn nhận ra nó giữa hàng nghìn mùi hương khác nhau.

Một ngọn lửa bùng cháy lên, chân anh từ từ lấy lại sức lực khi bộ não dần gọi tỉnh cơ thể dậy. Tiếng gầm thét, ồn ào xung quanh, như thể anh vừa tháo xuống tai nghe, đột ngột ập thẳng vào tai mạnh đến mức khiến anh suýt chút mất thăng bằng.

 

Một vòng tròn khác vây đến và mùi hương ngọt ngào tỏa ra từ trung tâm dòng người. Mặc cho tiếng ồn xung quanh, anh vẫn nghe rõ mồn một tiếng rên rỉ đau đớn _của cậu ấy_. Mọi người tách ra khỏi đường đi ngay khi trông thấy anh đi đến.

Khung cảnh mở ra trước mắt vĩnh viễn hằn sâu trong ký ức của anh. Leo, Leo _của anh_ đang trong vòng tay của Marc, người đang cố vật lộn để giữ chặt cậu ấy trong lòng ngực. Neymar ngồi cạnh chân cố nói chuyện với cậu. Nhưng Leo đã không còn ở đó và mọi người đều biết điều đó.

Gerard chưa bao giờ thấy cậu ấy ở tình trạng này. Anh ước mình chưa bao giờ phải thấy.

Cậu ấy đang la hét, nước mắt lẫn với mồ hôi mướt trên gương mặt. Đôi mắt cậu ấy đã không còn màu sô cô la ấm áp, mà thay thế bởi màu vàng kim. Marc vẫn đang thì thầm vào tai cậu ấy, Neymar xoa nhẹ đùi, giữ chúng khép lại trong khi Leo cố gắng vùng vẫy vô vọng để mở ra. Nhưng không có tác dụng gì cả.

Anh lắc mạnh đầu để gọi tâm trí trở về. Anh đẩy vài người cản lối đi để bước đến gần người bạn thân nhất của mình. Ngay khi Marc trông thấy anh, cậu ta nở nụ cười buồn bã, đôi mắt đong đầy lệ. Anh gật đầu tiến lại người đang run rẩy trong vòng tay cậu ta, rồi hôn nhẹ lên thái dương của Leo.  
   
Gerard nhanh chóng thay thế vị trí của chàng thủ môn trẻ trước khi Leo nhận ra cậu ấy không còn bị bó buộc nữa. Anh nhăn mặt vì sức nóng tỏa ra từ Leo. Giờ cậu ấy sát gần bên, khiến mùi hướng trở nên nồng đậm hơn rất nhiều. Chiếc quần hoàn toàn bết dính vào đùi của cậu ấy.  
   
Gerard siết chặt vòng tay của mình quanh cơ thể đang run rẩy kịch liệt. Anh cố lờ đi tiếng khóc nức nở xen giữa tiếng thủ thỉ bằng tiếng Bồ Đào Nha của Neymar khi thằng nhóc đang cố an ủi Leo. Thằng bé chỉ muốn xoa dịu Leo nhưng vô ích. Nó chắc cũng nhận ra điều đó nên những giọt nước mắt và cảm giác bất lực càng đong đầy. Leo không thể nghe thấy nó nữa. Cậu ấy không thể nghe thấy bất kì ai nữa.

Gerard giữ lấy gương mặt của Leo, xoay về phía mình và ấn vào cổ anh, ngay tại vị trí mạch đập.

Những đụng chạm và mùi hương của anh bình thường đủ để làm cậu ấy bình tĩnh lại, nhưng hiện tại không có gì là bình thường nữa.

Một trong những người quan trọng nhất đối với anh đang đau đớn tột cùng và anh không thể giúp được gì. Anh không thể lấy đi nỗi đau của cậu ấy, gạt đi những giọt nước mắt của cậu ấy, xoa dịu trái tim của cậu ấy. Anh chẳng khác gì một khán giả đứng nhìn như bao người tại sân vận động hay những cầu thủ đang vây xung quanh.

Anh cảm thấy cơn giận dữ dâng trào đỉnh điểm trong anh.

"Bọn họ đang làm cái đéo gì với đống thuốc an thần chết tiệt này vậy?!" Anh hét lên khi một cơn sóng co giật khác khiến Leo phải thét lên đau đớn và kiệt quệ.

Lúc đó anh nhận ra những tiếng gầm gừ và gào thét đã chấm dứt. Tiếng hét duy nhất có thể nghe được phát ra từ người bạn Argentina trong vòng tay anh. Anh nhìn những cầu thủ tách ra, dần dần rời đi, vẻ mặt lo lắng và kinh hãi. Anh thấy vài người đồng đội của mình bị sốc bàng hoàng.

Từ khoé mắt, anh bắt gặp vài nhân viên y tế đang chạy về phía họ. Leo vẫn tiếp tục khóc, nhưng những tiếng nức nở đau đớn dần dần hóa thành tuyệt vọng. Anh giữ chặt Leo khi bác sĩ đang tìm kiếm mạch máu. Anh cảm thấy môi Leo cọ xát trên da cổ mình.

"Sao vậy, bé ngoan?" Anh hỏi, giọng run rẩy.

Anh biết không có gì trong những lời Leo nói là hợp lý hay có ý nghĩa nhưng anh không thể ngừng việc kề sát mặt Leo, động viên cậu ấy nói chuyện với mình.

Cơ thể nhỏ bé dần dần ngừng run rẩy, những tiếng lẩm bẩm vãn bớt đi. Hơi thở của cậu ấy thấm đẫm sự mệt mỏi và khó khăn. Đôi mắt phủ kín bởi tuyệt vọng và trống rỗng, nhưng đôi môi vẫn mấp máy, liên tục lặp đi lặp lại cùng một từ.  
 

_"Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, Alpha ..."_


	4. Leo

Chương 4: Leo

 

_Ẩm ướt và nóng bỏng._

Đó là ấn tượng đầu tiên Leo cảm nhận được sau khi tỉnh dậy. Anh cảm thấy nóng và nhớp nháp. Thân nhiệt tăng cao vì cơn sốt. Anh mò mẫm kéo chăn khỏi người mình, hất chúng ra càng xa càng tốt, da dẻ thấy ngứa ngáy khó chịu. Mái tóc dính bết vào trán, quần áo mướt mồ hôi đến nỗi anh cảm giác chúng biến thành lớp da thứ hai trên người.

Anh không biết mất bao lâu để nhận ra những tiếng nói chuyện bị chặn bớt sau cánh cửa phòng ngủ đóng kín. Âm thanh trao đổi vừa đủ nhỏ để anh biết rằng chúng xuất phát từ phòng khách dưới lầu.

"Thằng bé nói đúng đấy."

"Thôi nào mọi người, điều đó thật vô lý. Hắn ta không thể..."

"Anh càng sớm chấp nhận nó càng tốt đấy."

"Chúng ta không thể để anh ấy đau đớn như thế được!"

"Em đồng ý với Neymar. Cậu ấy đang phải chịu tổn thương."

Não bộ đông lại, anh thậm chí còn không thể phân biệt được giọng ai là ai. Chỉ có một điều chắc chắn là họ đang phát điên và phẫn nộ. Họ rõ ràng đang nói về anh.

Đã có chuyện gì đó xảy ra trong trận đấu. Nhưng anh không thể nhớ bất cứ điều gì để cứu vãn. Anh chỉ nhớ được một cảm giác đau đớn cực kỳ khủng khiếp từ trong dạ dày, sau đó biến thành trống rỗng và _ướt át._

Rồi mọi thứ hóa thành màu đen. Chắc hẳn anh đã ngất xỉu trên sân nên đó là lý do vì sao mọi người có vẻ lo lắng và hoảng hốt.

Nhưng có điều gì đó rất khác.

Anh không thể chối bỏ những tiếng thở gấp của mình khi đợt sóng đau đớn và quặn thắt lan khắp cơ thể. Anh đang tổn thương, đang bốc cháy.

Anh lột bỏ mớ quần áo một cách cứng nhắc, cơ bắp kiệt quệ và gào thét buộc anh nằm xuống. Anh bất cẩn chạm vào dương vật cương cứng khiến nó rỉ nước. Anh vuốt ve nhanh hơn và nhanh hơn mỗi khi từng đợt sóng đau đớn ùa đến.

Anh hét lên. Nỗi thất vọng lại đong đầy. Anh cảm thấy trống rỗng và thiếu thốn. Không cần đến bôi trơn, anh đưa ba ngón tay khô khốc vào trong lỗ nhỏ của mình. Anh mở rộng chân mình ngay khi tăng tốc nhịp đẩy. Anh cảm thấy thật ướt át và lỗ nhỏ rộng hơn mức bình thường. Ngay cả khi anh kinh ngạc vì điều đó, anh vẫn biết có điều gì đó cực kỳ sai trái đã xảy ra. Anh đã từng vượt qua kì phát tình một mình. Cho đến tận bây giờ, anh vẫn có khả năng tự mình xử lý nó, mặc cho những đau đớn và mỗi lúc một tệ hơn khi anh già đi nhưng anh vẫn biết cách để giải quyết nó.

Những ngón tay của anh trượt vào sâu hơn nhưng thế vẫn chưa đủ.

Anh cần thêm nữa.

Trong nháy mắt, một đôi mắt đỏ sâu xuất hiện trong tâm trí anh. Cơ thể anh phản ứng lại ngay lập tức. Anh cong người khỏi tấm nệm, đầu ngửa ra sau với một tiếng hét xé toạc yết hầu. Tinh dịch nhỏ giọt trượt xuống, chất dịch ấm áp tràn khỏi lỗ nhỏ theo từng đợt.

 _"Alpha"_ Anh rên rỉ trong tan vỡ và run rẩy.

Anh chợt rùng mình khi nghĩ về hai cánh tay cơ bắp rám nắng đang quấn lấy anh trong một vòng tay ấm áp.

_"Tôi đây."_

"Đau quá." Leo rên rỉ khi anh cảm thấy dương vật của mình cương lên lần nữa.

_"Tôi biết, em yêu."_

"Làm ơn khiến nó biến mất đi, Cristiano!"

_Gã alpha gật đầu cúi xuống liếm lên yết hầu của anh. Leo dang đôi chân run rẩy để gã chen vào giữa chúng. Anh lắc hông cọ xát vào gã, rên rỉ khi Cristiano đè xuống thỏa mãn khao khát động chạm vào nhau của cả hai. Leo lớn tiếng rên rỉ, chất dịch thấm đẫm chảy khỏi lỗ nhỏ._

“Alpha, đau quá”

"Leo. Leo!"

"Làm ơn khiến nó dừng lại đi."

Anh có thể cảm thấy mình bị nhấc khỏi giường. Mặc cho những trận run rẩy kịch liệt đang chiếm khắp cơ thể, anh ôm lấy cánh tay mạnh mẽ xung quanh mình, cảm thấy bị phơi bày và yết ớt. Anh vùi mũi vào trong động mạch cổ của gã, hít lấy một hơi thật sâu. Anh cau mày bối rối. Nó không đúng. Có gì đó dập tắt đi mùi của gã ta.

Giây trước anh thấy mình bốc hỏa, chợt giây sau anh không còn thấy gì khác ngoài sự lạnh lẽo.

Anh nhanh chóng giật mình tỉnh giấc, hơi thở hổn hển, ánh mắt thì điên cuồng.

“Bình tĩnh đi, Leo!”

"Geri?" Anh rên rỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào khuôn mặt lo lắng của người bạn với đôi mắt ướt nước.

"Phải, bé ngoan." Anh thì thầm trong khi trượt một bàn tay dịu dàng qua tóc anh. "Tớ đây."

Cậu ta đứng lên tắt vòi nước chảy, rồi quỳ xuống trước mặt Leo. Leo nhíu mày bối rối, não bộ mệt mỏi mù mịt. Anh chớp mắt nhìn quanh cậu ta.

_Không, không, không, không._

"Anh ấy đâu?" Anh rên rỉ khi lớp nước trên da khô dần. Cơn sốt không có dấu hiệu biến mất.

Gerard không trả lời, gương mặt trông buồn bã và bối rối. Cậu ta bước đến lấy khăn lông cố lau khô người cho Leo

"Anh ấy ở đâu?" Leo gầm gừ lần nữa, trái tim đập điên cuồng khi thực tại đánh úp lên anh.

Gerard vẫn giữ im lặng, xoa chiếc khăn lên lưng anh. Dù khăn lông được làm bằng sợi vải mềm nhưng anh vẫn thấy đau nhức khi bị chà xát lên làn da cực kỳ nhạy cảm của mình.

"Đủ rồi." Leo kêu lên đẩy cậu ra.

Gerard nhanh chóng bỏ khăn xuống, giơ tay đầu hàng. Leo vịn vào mép bồn tắm để đứng dậy. Gerard cố chạm vào anh lần nữa nhưng bị Leo lườm lại, gầm gừ và đôi mắt dần lấp lánh ánh vàng. Anh mò mẫm bên mép bồn tắm vài phút trước khi cảm nhận được chân mình. Đôi mắt nhanh chóng đong đầy nước mắt, cơ thể run lên vì giận dữ và đau đớn. Với đôi chân yếu ớt của mình, anh chen qua khe cửa. Anh có thể nhận ra Gerard bước sát bên anh với cánh tay chờ sẵn phòng khi anh trượt ngã.

Chuyện này nhanh chóng xảy ra. Anh trượt phải một vũng nước. Lần này Leo không đẩy cậu ta đi, vì anh quá mệt mỏi để tự mình di chuyển.

"Anh ấy đâu rồi?" Anh thút thít một chút rồi òa lên nức nở. " _Alpha của tớ_ đâu?"

Cristiano đâu rồi? Tại sao gã lại để anh một mình? Làm sao mà gã có thể để mặc anh một mình?

"Tại sao anh ấy lại bỏ đi?" Leo gào lên giật lấy áo của Gerard. "Anh ấy không muốn tớ nữa sao?" Anh hỏi khi được bế lên giường. Anh gần như không nhận ra những tấm chăn mới, sạch sẽ.

Gã đã ở đó với anh mà. Leo biết gã đã ở đây, ôm lấy anh, thì thầm những điều ngọt ngào với anh. Giờ gã ở đâu rồi? Tại sao gã lại quyết định bỏ đi khi mà anh cần gã nhất? Rồi một ý nghĩ vụt qua trong đầu. Anh rên rỉ nặng nề hơn, hơi thở hổn hển. Anh gãi bụng mình, thổn thức và khóc nức lên trong tuyệt vọng.

"Leo, dừng lại đi!" Gerard thốt lên kinh hoàng, cậu ta nắm lấy cổ tay anh. Leo vùng vẫy cố thoát khỏi gọng kềm, la hét để cậu ta buông ra.

"Tớ là một omega tồi tệ" Anh cuộn tròn nức nở. "Tớ chắc chắn đã làm những điều sai trái."

"Cậu chẳng làm gì sai cả." Gerard vuốt nhẹ má anh khẳng định.

"Để tớ gặp anh ấy" Leo đột nhiên ra lệnh.

Và anh gào lên thất vọng khi Gerard lắc đầu, ghì chặt vòng tay quanh người anh. Cậu ta ôm anh trong lòng ngực bất chấp việc Leo vùng vẫy cố thoát ra.

"Tại sao cậu không để tớ gặp anh ấy?" Leo hét lên vì trói buộc. "Tớ muốn nhìn thấy anh ấy. Tớ muốn Alpha của tớ!"

Leo có thể nghe thấy tiếng khóc của Gerard, nước mắt thấm ướt thái dương của anh. Tiếng khóc của bạn anh cũng không làm dịu đi nỗi thống khổ đang lớn lên trong anh. Anh nhanh chóng từ bỏ mọi nỗ lực khi nhận ra mình đang đơn độc. Người bạn đời của anh không còn ở đây nữa. Gã đã bỏ mặc anh tự mình đối mặt với kì phát tình. Anh bỗng thấy đau đớn đến tận tâm can. Gerard đang hát một bài hát ru quen thuộc cho anh nghe. Dù anh không thể hiểu được ý nghĩa của nó nhưng bài hát đã có hiệu quả tức thì. Cơ thể anh dần dần giãn ra, những trận run rẩy tắt dần. Mí mắt mờ mịt khép lại, đầu tựa vào khuôn ngực rắn chắc của Gerard ngay trên trái tim đang đập của cậu ta. Một cái lỗ sâu trống rỗng trong lồng ngực từng chút một nuốt trọn lấy anh.


	5. Neymar

Chương 5: Neymar

 

Neymar không thể ngừng khóc. Nó đang nức nở như một đứa trẻ mà chẳng thể ngừng lại. Nó đứng nhìn Leo bất tỉnh được đưa ra khỏi sân đấu. Nó bị kẹt trên mặt đất khi mọi người tiếp tục di chuyển xung quanh nó. Nó chẳng thể nhớ được nó đã ở ngoài sân đấu bao lâu trước khi nhận ra hai cánh tay vòng qua ôm lấy cơ thể mảnh khảnh của nó kéo dậy khỏimặt đất. Nó lập tức nhận ra mùi hương đó, quay đầu lại để vùi mũi vào cổ cậu ta. Nó hít lấy mùi hương và cọ mặt mình vào làn da đó, rên rỉ khi James ôm chặt lấy mình.

Một khoảng thời gian dài trôi qua trước khi nó buông ra và để bản thân được dắt đến phòng thay đồ. Đầu óc nó ngẩn ngơ khi người bạn đời tẩy rửa đi mồ hôi cùng cỏ bẩn trên thân thể trần trụi của nó. Nó kiệt sức và đau đớn. Nó chẳng thể nhớ được lần cuối nó thấy như vậy là khi nào. Những hình ảnh của sự việc kia cứ lóe lên trong đầu nó khi cả hai bước vào xe. Mắt nó chẳng thể nhắm lại. Nó để mặc những ký ức đó trôi qua đầu như dòng thác.

Ban đầu là tiếng gầm gừ, gào thét, cùng mùi mồ hôi. Sau đó, là một mùi hương cực kỳ ngọt ngào tỏa ra từ không ai khác ngoài Leo, một trong những người bạn thân nhất của nó. Nó chưa bao giờ thấy anh ấy sụp đổ như vậy; gầm gừ trong tuyệt vọng, cánh tay vươn ra hướng về Cristiano đang bị đè xuống. Leo rên rỉ gọi tên hắn ta, bối rối gọi hắn ta là _Alpha_ khiến Cristiano vùng lên đáp trả những kẻ cản trở hắn quyết liệt hơn, cùng với tiếng gầm thét, và đôi mắt đỏ đầy đe dọa. Leo cũng vùng vẫy khỏi gọng kiềm của Marc, nước mắt chảy xuống gò má đỏ ửng, đôi mắt chuyển sang màu vàng mật sống động.

Cristiano trông cực kỳ đáng sợ, hoàn toàn mất kiểm soát. Hắn ta đáp trả lại mọi thứ để vượt qua đám đông, gọi tên Leo là _Omega_. Dường như hắn càng lúc càng mất trí khi càng có nhiều người vây quanh Leo, chạm vào anh ấy. Một số họ là Alpha, đã ghép đôi hoặc chưa, nhưng cũng chỉ làm hắn phẫn nộ hơn.

Neymar triệt để không nắm bắt được những gì đã xảy ra trước toàn bộ Camp Nou, trước toàn thế giới, và trước mắt nó. Với một tiếng hét nữa của Leo, Neymar bắt đầu chạy về phía anh. Nó không hiểu tại sao Leo và Cristiano lại hành động như thế, đánh mất toàn bộ lý trí của mình. Họ không còn là Ronaldo và Messi nữa, hoặc thậm chí chẳng còn là Cristiano và Leo nữa. Họ trông giống như một Alpha đang phẫn nộ cùng với Omega đang tuyệt vọng của hắn. Khi Neymar giúp giữ Leo xuống, nó không ngừng tự hỏi sẽ ra sao nếu như mọi người tránh đi. Nếu như tất cả mọi người để hai người họ tiếp cận được nhau.

Nó vẫn tiếp tục nhớ về mọi thứ ngay cả khi đã đi ngủ cùng với Alpha của mình đang ôm ấp từ sau lưng.

Cả ngày trời trôi qua cho đến khi Neymar được phép gặp Leo. Nó không được phép nhìn thấy anh ấy nhưng được phép ở chung trong một căn nhà với anh. Leo bị nhốt trong phòng ngủ, ngôi nhà được Gerard bảo vệ, người đã từ chối rời khỏi anh ấy, cùng với Mascherano và Suarez.

Họ luân phiên thay nhau kể từ ngày hôm đó. Cả ba trông rất mệt mỏi và lo lắng. Neymar cảm thấy bối rối. Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên Leo trải qua kỳ phát tình. Anh đã quen với việc đó và họ cũng đã quen việc anh trải qua nó một mình. Nhưng lần này thì khác. Mọi thứ đều rất khác. Họ biết điều đó.

Neymar cũng là một Omega nên nó biết kỳ phát tình khốn nạn thế nào. Nó nhớ lần đầu tiên trải qua. Khi đó nó mới 15 tuổi nhưng may mắn thay nó ở trong nhà thật an toàn. Nhưng cơn đau, sự trống vắng và ham muốn một Alpha bùng lên rất mạnh mẽ. Triệt để không còn gì ngoài cơn khát tình và mấy thứ hoóc-môn. Họ có thể chịu đựng với ít đau đớn hơn nếu có sự hiện diện của Alpha, thậm chí còn hơn thế nếu Alpha đó là bạn đời. Nhưng nếu phải chịu đựng một mình... Nó vẫn chẳng thể hiểu làm sao Leo có thể vượt qua được.

Neymar cảm thấy thật biết ơn vì đã sớm tìm thấy James. Thuốc ức chế cùng xịt chặn mùi hương luôn có giới hạn của chúng.

Neymar biết kỳ phát tình của Leo sắp đến nhưng nó không nhận thức được lại xảy ra sớm như thế. Có gì đó mách bảo nó rằng không ai mong đợi chuyện đó, kể cả Leo. Anh ấy sẽ không thể ra sân. Việc đó bị cấm. Như thế là vi phạm pháp luật. Và Leo không ngu ngốc đến mức liều mạng chơi bóng với kỳ phát tình cận kề. Chưa kể họ có thể ngửi thấy nếu như anh ấy còn cách một ngày là đến kỳ.

Ngay khi Neymar mở cửa nhà Leo, mùi hương ngọt ngào vây lấy nó. Leo đang trải qua kỳ phát tình. Cầu thủ người Brazil nhăn mặt đau khổ khi biết được cơn ác mộng mà đồng đội của nó đang phải chịu đựng.

"Em không hiểu được chuyện này xảy ra kiểu gì" Suarez nói khi đang ngồi trên sô pha. "Kỳ phát tình của cậu ấy còn đến một tuần nữa mà."

"Có lẽ em ấy đã nói dối?" Mascherano gợi ý.

"Không, Leo sẽ không làm thế." Gerard lắc đầu. "Em biết mùi hương của cậu ấy thế nào. Em đã ngửi thử cậu ấy trên xe buýt. Cậu ấy có mùi ngọt hơn bình thường nhưng không có cách quái quỷ nào mà nhanh đến vậy."

"Cậu ấy nói đúng." Suarez đồng ý. "Mọi thứ đều bình thường cho đến khi cậu ấy bước ra sân." Rồi cậu ta cau mày như thể một ký ức nào đó hiện lên trong đầu.

"Có chuyện gì?" Gerard hỏi ngay khi thấy sắc mặt người kia thay đổi.

"Tớ... tớ không biết. Trước đó khi ở trong đường hầm, cậu ấy... cậu ấy hành động lạ lắm."

"Lạ sao?" Mascherano cau mày, tia nhìn sắc lẻm của anh soi về phía Suarez. "Chuyện đó là sao?"

"Em cũng nhớ nữa." Neymar kêu lên nhớ lại những gì Suarez đang kể đến. "Anh ấy có vẻ bối rối. Anh ấy cứ sờ bụng của mình."

"Bọn em hỏi anh ấy có chuyện gì không ổn sao. Anh ấy bảo rằng chỉ là đau dạ dày một chút."

"Em có bảo cậu ấy nói chuyện với nhân viên y tế để đảm bảo nhưng cậu ấy nói tự xử lý được." Neymar gật đầu đồng ý theo sau.

Gerard cau mày gật đầu. Anh ta trông già hơn bình thường, nếp nhăn xung quanh viền mắt. Nụ cười ngu ngơ hoàn toàn biến mất trên gương mặt anh.

Một ý tưởng ngớ ngẩn lóe lên trong đầu Neymar. Nó không định nói ra vì lo sợ các thể loại phản ứng bùng phát. Nhưng cậu nhóc Brazil chưa bao giờ là kẻ nhút nhát hay giả tạo.

Ai đó phải nói ra điều đó.

"Em có một ý này nhưng đừng có mà giết em, xin mấy anh đó." Nó bắt đầu lần lượt nhìn chăm chú vào ba Alpha. "Có thể anh nói đúng, có thể kỳ phát tình của Leo không phải còn một tuần nữa vì đã có chuyện gì đó xảy ra khiến nó đến sớm hơn."

Không gian im lặng nặng nề bao trùm cả căn nhà. Họ có thể nghe thấy tiếng thở dốc phát ra từ phòng ngủ.

Leo đã tỉnh giấc.

"Ý chú là làm sao?" Gerard nghi ngờ hỏi.

"Có lẽ... _anh ấy_ đã được kích thích." Neymar buột miệng không đầu không đuôi.

Mascherano cười khúc khích thấy thật hài hước. "Đừng có nói nhảm"

"Gì chứ, anh cũng ở đó mà, Mash" Neymar đề phòng lên tiếng. "Anh thấy những gì đã xảy ra"

Nếu như thằng bé nói đúng, thì họ thật sự vướng vào một mớ rắc rối vớ vẩn rồi. Rối như _một đống hổ lốn_.

"Bay không ám chỉ điều mà anh nghĩ bay đang ám chỉ chứ."

Neymar khoanh hai tay trước ngực. Không hề dao động dưới ánh nhìn của Mascherano và Gerard. Họ có thể không thích suy nghĩ này nhưng không có nghĩa là không thể xảy ra.

Lạy chúa tại sao phải là Leo chứ. Leo của họ.

Neymar quay sang Suarez, người vẫn giữ im lặng một cách kì lạ nãy giờ, cầu cứu sự giúp đỡ. Anh chàng Uruguay thở dài vuốt tay qua mái tóc ngắn.

"Thằng bé nói đúng đấy." cậu ta lên tiếng, còn Neymar thở ra nhẹ nhõm.

"Thôi nào mọi người, điều đó thật vô lý. " Masherano từ chối. "Hắn ta không thể..."

"Anh càng sớm chấp nhận nó càng tốt đấy." Suarez tiếp tục

"Chúng ta không thể để anh ấy đau đớn như thế được!"

"Em đồng ý với Neymar. Cậu ấy đang phải chịu tổn thương."

"Mấy cậu đang nghĩ cái quái gì vậy?" Gerard gầm gừ rõ ràng đã mất kiên nhẫn.

Suarez im lặng. Ngay cả Neymar cũng do dự để nói ra rõ ràng. Nó chưa bao giờ trông thấy Gerard khó chịu như thế. Nó mơ hồ nhớ được anh ấy trông bất lực và thương tổn thế nào khi Leo mất lý trí nhưng chưa bao giờ tức giận như thế này. Nó không chắc cơn giận này nhắm vào ai. Anh ta chắc sẽ ăn tươi nuốt sống Neymar nếu nó nói ra nhưng một lần nữa phải có ai đó nói ra thật rõ ràng.

"Cristiano cần được mang đến đây"

"Câm mồm đi, nhóc con!" Gerard cảnh cáo, chỉ thẳng ngón tay run rẩy vào nó, đôi mắt đỏ ngầu.

Bản tính Omega trong nó không thể không chùng lại một chút trước giọng nói của Alpha.

"Cậu biết nó nói đúng mà Geri" Suarez can thiệp vào cứu vãn tình hình. "Nếu đó là những gì chúng ta nghĩ đến thì, Leo cần hắn ta." Anh thở dài mệt mỏi và chán nản. "Tớ không thích ý tưởng này giống cậu, nhưng tớ nghĩ không ai trong chúng ta có sự lựa chọn ở đây."

"Em ấy đang đau đớn đấy." Mascherano đột nhiên thêm vào.

Họ rõ ràng có thể nghe thấy tiếng Leo khóc và hét lên. Mùi của các kích thích tố mạnh đến mức khiến bản chất Omega trong Neymar rên rỉ đau đớn. Nó cảm nhận được nỗi đau của bạn mình và không thể chịu đựng thêm nữa.

"Em sẽ không để bất kỳ tên Alpha lại gần cậu ấy đâu." Gerard từ chối với đôi mắt đỏ thẫm. "Chứ đừng nói con mẹ nó là Cristiano."

"Gerard ..."

"Không là không." Anh cắt ngang Mascherano. "Em biết cậu ấy cảm thấy thế nào về vị trí của Alpha và Omega." Anh lại nhớ về cảnh họ ngăn việc chống trả của hai người nọ. "Cậu ấy sẽ không tha thứ cho chúng ta nếu chúng ta để một Alpha chạm vào cậu ấy, thậm chí còn tệ hơn nếu người đó là người cậu ấy biết mặt. Đó là Cristiano, chứ không phải một gã cầu thủ ất ơ nào đó đâu. Chúng ta không thể làm điều đó với cậu ấy. _Em_ không thể làm điều đó với cậu ấy."

Neymar thở dài thấu hiểu nhưng họ cần phải tìm ra một giải pháp thật nhanh chóng. Nó cảm thấy một nỗi buồn sâu thẳm chảy qua ngực mình khi nhớ lại lý do tại sao Leo căm ghét việc ghép đôi nhiều đến vậy.

Nó chợt ngửi thấy mùi vị thống khổ trong không khí. Leo đang hoảng loạn, tất cả họ đều nhận ra. Khoan đã, mùi... hương...

"Ôi chúa ơi!" Neymar kêu lên khi một ý tưởng vụt lên trong đầu.

Nó không thể ngừng cười như thằng dở hơi. Đó là một ý tưởng tuyệt vời. Không phải là điều tốt nhất nếu hỏi Gerard vụ này nhưng nó tốt hơn nhiều so với việc gọi cho Cristiano. Nó thậm chí còn không muốn nghĩ đến những gì mà tên Bồ Đào Nha kia phải trải qua lúc này.


	6. Cristiano

Chương 6: Cristiano

 

 

Cristiano đã rất tức giận khi tỉnh dậy thấy mình bị xích vào vào giường.

Hắn đã cực kì giận dữ. Mất con mẹ nó trí luôn.

_Cái quái gì thế này?!_

Hắn gầm gừ vùng vẫy khỏi dây xích. Mất thời gian nhiều hơn bình thường để nhận ra rằng hắn sẽ không thể thoát ra, không thể. Hắn kiệt sức vì phải dằng ra khỏi những sợi xích khóa hắn vào giường. Đầu hắn đau như búa bổ, tim đập như trống bỏi. Cơ thể báo động với lượng Andrenaline tăng quá mức.

Hắn cần phải thoát khỏi đây. Ngay bây giờ. Hắn không nên ở đây. Hắn không thể ở lại đây. Hắn biết rõ điều đó.

Và rồi hắn chợt nhận ra.  
   
Hắn không biết phải đi đâu. Không phải nhà của hắn thì có thể đi đâu?

Một cơn rùng mình chạy qua cơ thể khiến hắn bỗng cảm thấy ấm áp nhưng thật trống rỗng. Một ánh mắt màu vàng kim soi qua tâm hồn hắn. Chúng trông thật cô đơn, thật thống khổ. Cơn phẫn nộ của hắn bốc hơi đi thay thế bởi một nỗi buồn sâu tận xương tủy. Nước mắt trào lên khóe mi, lặng lẽ chảy xuống gò má. Hắn gào thét đau đớn, tay nắm chặt tấm chăn.

 _"Omega"_ Hắn lẩm bẩm không chút suy nghĩ.

Hắn ngạc nhiên hét lên. _Omega?_

Hắn dần dần lấy lại được giác quan của mình, sự bối rối bủa vây lấy hắn. _Omega?_ Tại sao hắn lại nói vậy? Và tại sao hắn lại đau khổ như vậy?

“Cristiano?”

Hắn quay sang nhìn chủ nhân của giọng nói. Sergio ló đầu qua cánh cửa nửa mở. Gã có vẻ do dự khi bước vào.

Điều đó thật sự rất lạ. Kể từ khi nào Sergio lại do dự? Đặc biệt là với hắn?

_Chuyện quái gì xảy ra vậy?_

"Ông tỉnh rồi?"

Cristiano nhướn cặp lông mày hoàn hảo của mình đáp lại câu hỏi.

"Tất nhiên là ông tỉnh rồi" Sergio lo lắng bật cười.

Gã bước vào phòng ngủ, nhanh chóng đóng cửa lại sau lưng. Cristiano không thể không rùng mình trước luồng khí lạnh theo sau. Hắn chợt nhận ra mình không mặc áo, phần trên cơ thể trần trụi và phủ một lớp mồ hôi mòng.

"Là tiệc tùng quá trớn hay sao?" Hắn rên rỉ trong khi ngả đầu lại vào gối.

"Hả?"

"Vì cái đéo gì tôi lại bị xích vào giường?" Hắn rên rỉ. "Thề có Chúa, Sergio nếu đó là một trong mấy ý tưởng quái đản của ông ---"

"Ông đang nói cái quái gì thế?" Sergio bối rối ngắt lời.

Tại sao _gã_ lại bối rối? Hắn đáng lẽ mới là người nên bối rối chứ. Hắn là người thức dậy thấy mình bị xích vào giường, thân trên trần trụi cùng chứng đau nửa đầu khốn kiếp, còn muốn phát bệnh và chẳng thể nhớ được một tí tẹo nào chuyện đã xảy ra với mình.

"Ông không nhớ gì sao?" Sergio nhíu mày rồi chợt nhớ ra. "À phải tất nhiên là không rồi. Bác sĩ bảo chuyện này có thể xảy ra."

_"Bác sĩ?"_

_Cái quái gì thế??_

Được rồi giờ hắn hoảng thật sự rồi đấy.

"Đừng có mà dọa tôi."

"Ờ đã quá trễ rồi."

Sergio kéo lại một chiếc ghế và ngồi xuống cạnh giường. Gã hắng giọng, rõ ràng không thoải mái cho lắm.

"Ông thấy thế nào rồi?"

"Giống như vừa đi gặp ông bà ông vải, về được rồi chỉ để đi gặp phát nữa."

Đội trưởng của hắn nhăn nhó, xoa xoa phía sau cổ.

"Chắc ông rối lắm."

"Ông không hiểu đâu."

"Được rồi. Vậy để tôi bắt đầu từ đầu và bỏ qua cho tôi vì không giảm tránh đi cái gì đó. Sẽ tốt hơn hết để ông biết rõ mọi chuyện xảy ra thế nào."

Cristiano cau mày tự hỏi điều quái gì xảy ra đến triệu lần. Khi Sergio bắt đầu móc nối lại sự việc, Cristiano đi từ bối rối đến ngạc nhiên vì sốc và rồi quay lại bối rồi thêm lần nữa.

"Messi vào kì phát tình?" Hắn kêu lên

"Ông thật không nhớ gì hết sao?"

Hắn mơ hồ nhớ lại bầu không khí hắn hít thở khi ở trên sân. Hắn nhớ mùi hương ngọt ngào quen thuộc của Leo. Và nó _còn_ tỏa ra ngọt ngào hơn nữa và... có thứ gì đó bên trong mùi hương đó hấp dẫn hắn. Hắn cảm thấy cơ thể của mình phản ứng lại nhưng hắn đã kiểm soát bản chất Alpha của mình lại, và đè nén nó xuống sâu bên trong. Sau đó...

"Lạy chúa, làm ơn nói là tôi không làm tổn thương cậu ấy đi" hắn cố thuyết phục bản thân khi cơn hoảng loạn cứ trồi sụt trong ngực.

"Ông thậm chí còn chưa chạm được vào cậu ấy đâu, đừng có lo" Sergio khẳng định với hắn bằng một nụ cười đảm bảo. "Bọn tôi khống chế được ông, suýt chút hỏng thôi" Gã thừa nhận. "Nhưng bọn tôi vẫn giữ được ông đến khi họ tiêm thuốc an thần cho ông."

_"An thần ?!"_

Mọi chuyện cứ càng lúc càng tệ hơn và tệ hơn vậy nè. "Ừ. Ông... không cho bọn tôi lựa chọn nào khác."

"Ông nói không lược bớt việc gì. Vậy nên, tiếp đi, làm ơn."

Hắn biết hắn sẽ hối hận nhưng hắn cần phải biết.

Sergio do dự gật đầu. Gã khó khăn nuốt nước bọt, quả táo Adam cứ trượt lên xuống. "Ông đã mất kiểm soát. Ông đã không còn ở đó nữa."

Sergio dừng lại một chút để xem xét phản ứng của hắn, Cristiano gật đầu ngỏ ý bảo hắn tiếp tục.

"Ông như bị ám ảnh vậy. Ông gầm gừ, gào thét. Cá nhân tôi chưa bao giờ thấy ông như thế. Và tôi phải thừa nhận là, ông dọa tôi muốn tụt quần luôn, và tôi cá là tôi cũng không phải người duy nhất suy nghĩ lại việc trêu ghẹo ông từ bây giờ."

Gã dè dặt bật cười nhưng nhanh chóng ngậm miệng khi nhận ra Cristiano không còn chút hứng thú nào nữa.

"Nói chung, Gareth và tôi tiếp tục nói chuyện thử với ông để xoa dịu nhưng cứ như bọn tôi chẳng còn tồn tại. Ông gạt phăng đi khi cậu ta khuất khỏi tầm mắt mình. Tất cả những gì ông muốn là chiếm được cậu ta mà không quan tâm ai cản đường mình."

_Ôi Chúa ơi!_

Với cơn đau đỉnh điểm của kì phát tình, Messi hẳn đã rất sốc và sợ hãi khi bị hắn dọa như thế. Hắn đã làm cậu ấy sợ. Cậu ấy hẳn nghĩ rằng hắn sẽ lao tới cưỡng đoạt cậu ngay tại đó, ngay lúc đó. Có Chúa mới biết hắn thật sự sẽ làm những gì nếu mọi chuyện xảy ra khi họ một mình.

"Cậu ấy sao rồi?"

"Ai cơ?"

" _Messi_ ấy, đồ đần"

"Cậu ta đang trong kì phát tình nên ông nghĩ coi?"

"Tôi hẳn đã làm cậu ấy sợ lắm" Cristiano thất vọng rên rỉ.

"Thật ra tôi không nghĩ _"sợ"_ là từ tôi sẽ dùng để tả cách cậu ta phản ứng lại với ông."

Cristiano lườm gã, biết rõ gã đang thưởng thức cái gì đó buồn cười lắm.

"Này đừng nhìn tôi thế." Sergio giơ tay lên đầu hàng. "Không giảm tránh, nhớ chứ?"

Cristiano ngả đầu ra sau gối, thở dài mệt mỏi.

"Ông không phải người duy nhất mất kiểm soát." Sergio giải thích.

"Cậu ấy đang trong kì phát tình, Sergio." Cristiano thở dài đột nhiên thấy mệt mỏi.

"Tôi biết. Tôi có thể là một Alpha nhưng tôi không nhớ Iker đã từng như thế." Khuôn mặt Cristiano lại chuyển sang bối rối, gã tiếp tục "Cậu ta trông như... tôi không biết nữa... chắc là _tuyệt vọng_? Tôi thật sự không biết nói sao về mùi hương cậu ta tỏa ra nhưng tôi thậm chí còn thấy bản thân mình phản ứng lại điều đó nữa."

Cristiano gầm gừ cảnh cáo gã mà không hề nhận ra việc mình đang làm. Nhưng Sergio thậm chí không nao núng mà còn có vẻ mong đợi điều đó.

"Cậu ta liên tục hướng về phía ông, gọi ông là Alpha."

Một cảm giác ấm áp bùng lên trong ngực gã. Một ánh vàng kim vụt qua đôi mắt nhắm ghiền của hắn khiến hắn gầm gừ.

Cái quái gì thế này? Tại sao hắn lại quan tâm đến cảm nhận của Leo? Có gì đó đã xảy ra với hắn, và hắn thấy hoảng loạn với sự thật hắn chẳng hiểu gì cả. Hoặc hắn có chút linh cảm nhưng không nên hình dung đến nó.

"Nghe này Cristiano" Hắn không thích ngữ điệu mà Sergio đang dùng. "Tôi biết ông chưa mất não lắm nên tôi nghĩ ông biết tại sao cả hai người đều mất kiểm soát đúng không?"

"Tôi... tôi có một suy nghĩ thôi, chắc vậy" Cristiano chấp nhận.

"Tốt" Sergio thở phào nhẹ nhõm. "Tôi thật không muốn nói ông vụ này. Tôi mến ông hơn cả nhưng tôi không chắc tôi có bị ông bẻ cổ hay không"

Mắt Cristiano lơ mơ nhắm lại, giấc ngủ đột ngột vây lấy hắn. Cơ thể hắn ổn, trông hắn cũng ổn nhưng hắn lại thấy cảm thấy không _đúng_.

Hắn thấy kỳ lạ. Hắn muốn phát bệnh rồi nhưng hắn biết mình ổn vậy nên vấn đề là gì?

Mặc cho Sergio đang nói nhưng hắn gần như chẳng lọt tai được câu nào.

"Bọn tôi không... tại sân vận động...... Thầy Zidane..."

Đầu hắn đau như búa bổ, hắn thấy buồn nôn.

"Bọn tôi phải cởi áo của ông. Người ông như một cái lò vậy. Bọn tôi nghĩ rằng sẽ tốt hơn hết nếu cởi quần áo ông ra."

Cặp mắt vàng kim soi qua hắn. Chúng trông buồn tủi, tức giận và cô đơn.

_"Cứu em."_

Hắn thề hắn có thể nghe thấy _cậu ấy_ trong đầu. Cậu ấy nghe thật đau khổ và tuyệt vọng. Một cảm xúc không thể diễn tả chảy qua cơ thể của hắn. Nó không phải từ hắn, nhưng hắn có thể cảm thấy nó bùng lên trong hắn, và thật đau.

Khi nhưng con sóng biến mất, hắn lại chìm trong sự trống rỗng lạnh lẽo.


	7. Gerard

Gã có thể cảm nhận được ánh nhìn lén lút của Mascherano nãy giờ hướng về mình nhưng gã vẫn cố lờ đi. Cơn bão lòng trong gã vẫn chưa dừng lại. Đã ba ngày kể từ buổi chiều khủng khiếp ở Camp Nou. Ba ngày dài đằng đẳng, mệt mỏi, đáng sợ, ngập tràn ác mộng và mọi thứ như chỉ đang trở nên tồi tệ đi. Tình trạng của Leo xấu đi từng giờ và gã vẫn không thể giúp được gì. Gã biết kỳ phát tình vắt kiệt sức thế nào, và sự héo mòn của nó khiến omega trở nên mê sảng và cực kỳ yếu ớt nhưng Leo không giống vậy. _Gã_ chưa bao giờ trông thấy Leo yếu đuối và _bất lực_ đến vậy.

Từ lúc còn bé, Leo đã biết tự chăm sóc mình khi kỳ phát tình đến. Gerard nhớ gã từng nghĩ chuyện đó thật nực cười và không đáng. Cậu trai nhỏ bé luôn đề phòng chối từ những sự giúp đỡ đáng tin của một Alpha trong những khoảng thời gian đó. Cậu ấy chưa từng muốn mình yếu đuối.

Ôi, Gerard ước gì cậu ấy vẫn luôn đề phòng như vậy. Ngày đó khi mà cuối cùng Leo cũng mở lòng với một người, biết rằng mình xứng đáng có được tình yêu chứ không phải bị khinh rẻ hay chỉ là món đồ chơi nhục dục, thì _hắn ta_ đã phá hủy tất cả. Hắn bỏ rơi cậu ấy đơn độc và trơ trọi, mặc cho những nỗi sợ hãi đó khiến cậu ấy giật mình tỉnh giấc giữa đêm.

Gerard ghê tởm tên đàn ông kia cho đến tận hôm nay. Gã không biết mình sẽ làm gì nếu họ vô tình chạm mặt nhau. Kể từ ngày đó, Leo luôn từ chối để một Alpha nào đó gần mình. Ngay cả khi từng kỳ phát tình càng lúc càng trở nên đau đớn hơn, cậu ấy vẫn ngoan cố phủ nhận bất kì cuộc tranh luận nào để làm _giảm bớt_ cơn đau đi.

"Em nên ngủ chút đi." giọng Mascherano khẽ vang lên, đôi lông mày nhăn lại vì lo lắng bước ra từ nhà bếp

Gerard lắc đầu dựa lưng vào chiếc ghế dài mà dụi mắt. "Em ổn."

"Lần cuối cùng em đi ngủ là khi nào?" Mascherano hỏi. "Một giấc ngủ đầy đủ 8 tiếng" Anh ấy thêm vào ngay khi anh chàng Tây Ban Nha chuẩn bị mở miệng nói dối.

Gerard im lặng đón lấy ly nước từ người anh Argentina đưa cho mình. Gã nghiêng đầu sang một bên im lặng lắng nghe người đang nằm trên lầu. Gã thậm chí có thể nghe được cả tiếng tim đập sau cánh cửa gỗ đóng kín.

"Cậu ấy ngủ ngoan phần lớn thời gian trong ngày." Gã không thể không lên tiếng

"Có lẽ em ấy cần nghỉ ngơi." Mascherano bổ sung, xoa bàn tay mệt lên mặt.

Gerard gật đầu, trái tim quặn thắt trong lồng ngực. Những suy nghĩ khó chịu thừa cơ khi gã đang trong trạng thái mệt mỏi mà nhen nhóm bùng lên.

_Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu cậu ấy ở một mình?_

_Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu một nhân viên khó kiểm soát được bản thân bước vào khi cậu ấy một mình trong phòng thay đồ?_

_Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu kỳ phát tình ập đến khi cậu ấy đang ngồi sau tay lái?_

_Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu một tên Alpha vô danh nào đó mang cậu ấy đi và đánh dấu cậu ấy vì hắn nghĩ mình có mọi quyền để chơi cậu ấy?_

“Dừng lại”

"Sao?" Gã cằn nhằn khi cảm nhận được sự gắt gỏng từ người đồng đội cũ.

"Anh không cần có khả năng đọc suy nghĩ cũng thừa biết cái gì đang trong cái đầu luôn nghiêm trọng hóa vấn đề của em nên là dừng lại được rồi đấy, không đáng đâu."

Gerard bật cười khôi hài rồi đặt chiếc ly trên bàn trước mặt anh. "Tại sao em lại là người duy nhất lo lắng trong tình trạng này?" Gã nửa hỏi, gần như hét lên nhưng nhanh chóng ngậm lại, căng tai ra để chắc rằng gã không đánh thức Leo dậy. Gã thở phào khi nghe được hơi thở êm dịu và nhịp tim chậm rãi của cậu ấy.

"Anh _có_ lo lắng" Mascherano bỏ qua sự xúc phạm trong lời nói bóng gió của Gerard. "Nhưng anh lớn lên cùng thằng bé, anh biết em ấy rõ hơn bất kỳ ai, thậm chí hơn cả em ấy." Anh thở dài rồi tiếp tục với chất giọng mềm mại. "Anh biết hắn ta --- tên đàn ông đã hủy hoại em ấy. Em đã ở đó ngay lúc hắn ta bỏ rơi em ấy sau khi đã hứa sẽ cho em ấy cả thế giới." Gã có thể nghe thấy sự tức giận đằng sau từng lời nói. "Sự bảo bọc có phần hách dịch của em là điều khiến em ấy không bị tổn thương trong suốt những năm qua. Có thể đôi khi em ấy phàn nàn về điều đó nhưng mọi người ai cũng biết rằng em ấy luôn thầm biết ơn vì em luôn ở đấy coi chừng em ấy"

"Nhưng em không được vậy!" Gerard ngắt lời anh, phẫn nộ bùng lên trên gương mặt. "Cậu ấy ở trên lầu trong đau đớn mà em thậm chí còn chẳng thể giúp được gì."

"Có những thứ không thể kiểm soát được và em phải biết chấp nhận nó hoặc nó sẽ phá hủy em một ngày nào đó." Mascherano nghiêm túc lên tiếng. "Những gì xảy ra trên lầu" Anh hất đầu về phía cầu thang. "Nằm ngoài tầm với của chúng ta. Không ai có thể ngăn được điều đó. _Không một ai_."

Gerard ngả lưng trên chiếc ghế dài với một cái bĩu môi; khoanh hai tay trước ngực. "Anh biết em ý thức được rằng đó không chỉ là một kỳ phát tình thông thường mà em ấy luôn trải qua."

Gerard cáu lên khó chịu vì lý do. Gã đã để thằng khốn đó chạm vào Leo vì gã nghĩ hắn ta sẽ đối tốt với cậu ấy, sẽ chăm sóc và khiến cho cậu ấy hạnh phúc.

Còn hắn ta thì làm những điều hoàn toàn ngược lại. Leo đã đi từ đề phòng mà rơi xuống lãnh cảm với tất cả những thứ liên quan đến kết đôi, đánh dấu, hay _con cái_.

_Lạy chúa, gã ghét sự gan lì của cậu ấy!_

Suy nghĩ Leo dành cả phần đời còn lại của mình trong cô độc, khiến gã thấy sợ hãi tận đáy nỗi đau. Nếu một ai đó xứng đáng được chăm sóc và yêu thương, đó chính là Leo. Gerard sẽ không ngại dùng cả phần đời còn lại của mình để thuyết phục Leo rằng có một người sẽ trân trọng cậu ấy hơn tất thảy.

"Em ấy có thể đã tìm thấy người ấy sau tất cả những năm dài qua." Mascherano cắt ngang những dòng suy nghĩ của gã như thể anh biết gã đang nghĩ gì.

"Bước qua xác em trước." Gerard đe dọa, mắt cũng lạnh đi.

"Ôi, thôi nào!" Masherano bực bội kêu lên. "Em có biết và tin tưởng cậu ta"

"Phải nhưng không đủ để giao Leo cho hắn." Gerard phủ nhận cả triệu lần khi Neymar đưa ra giả thuyết rằng Cristiano là bạn đời của Leo. "Em sẽ không phạm sai lầm nữa đâu."

Gã thậm chí còn không thể tưởng tượng ra Leo còn lại những gì nếu Cristiano là người đó. Cuộc sống cá nhân của hắn ta không phải là điều duy nhất đáng nhắc đến. Cristiano là biểu tượng của bóng đá giống như Leo. Làm thế nào cậu ấy có thể tận hưởng niềm vui bóng đá lần nữa nếu Cristiano lại nghiền nát cả thế giới của cậu ấy?

Gerard không thể _và_ sẽ không để điều đó xảy ra. Lần trước là gã đã không bảo vệ được Leo; chắc chắn sẽ không có lần thứ hai.

Mặt khác Leo cũng sẽ không để một tên Alpha nào đó lại gần cậu ấy, cho dù bây giờ Cristiano có là Alpha định mệnh của cậu ấy đi chăng nữa.

  
Gã thậm chí còn không nhận ra mình đã ngủ gật cho đến khi một bàn tay cứng cáp nhẹ nhàng gọi gã thức dậy. Gã càu nhàu trong cơn buồn ngủ, đưa một bàn tay lên để che đi ánh sáng bảo vệ mắt mình.

"Chuyện gì?" Gã rên rỉ khó chịu.

"Dậy đi."

Gã nheo mắt nhìn lên Masherano. Gã che cái ngáp dài bằng mu bàn tay. Gã ngồi dậy, cơ thể vẫn đang mơ màng sau giấc ngủ dài. Gã không biết gã đã ngủ bao lâu nhưng chắc chắn vẫn không đủ để gã hồi phục hoàn toàn. Rõ ràng gã cần nghỉ ngơi nên Mascherano là người quyết định _đề nghị_ gã nên đi nghỉ. Sau đó, một ý nghĩ nhảy ra trong đầu và gã thấy hoảng hốt bùng lên đến đỉnh điểm.

"Leo. Leo đâu rồi? Cậu ấy vẫn ổn chứ?" Gã hét lên khi nhảy ra khỏi chiếc ghế dài để rồi lại bị Mascherano giữ lại.

"Em ấy ổn. Em ấy thức dậy với một cơn sốt nhẹ nhưng em ấy đủ khỏe để tắm rửa nên anh đã cho em ấy ăn và uống đủ nước, nhưng giờ thì em ấy đang ngủ rồi."

Gerard ngồi sụp xuống sô pha, trượt hai tay trên mặt mình cố rũ đi cơn buồn ngủ.

"Em ổn chứ?" Mascherano cau mày hỏi

"Vâng, ổn. Em ngủ bao lâu rồi?"

"Không nhiều như anh muốn." Mascherano thừa nhận đưa tay xoa sau gáy.

"Tại sao anh lại gọi em dậy?"

Anh ấy do dự gần như là lo lắng. Gerard nheo mắt nghi ngờ. Mascherano chưa bao giờ lo lắng về bất kì điều gì hay bất kì ai. Gã chắc chắn chưa bao giờ thấy _anh ấy_ lo lắng.

"Có chuyện gì?" Gã hỏi ngăn mình không soi mói.

_Lại gì nữa đây?_

"Neymar đang ở đây"

Gã hít một hơi nhận ra mùi hương của Neymar từ trong nhà bếp, và có cả mùi hương ấm áp của Iniesta khiến gã thả lỏng trong giây lát trước khi một mùi hương khác lấp đầy mũi gã. Nó đã từng rất quen thuộc, hơi tốn thời gian để gã nhớ được mùi hương này của ai vì đầu óc gã vẫn đang lơ mơ giữa cơn buồn ngủ. Hoặc có lẽ vì mùi hương này đáng lý phải cách ngôi nhà cả vài trăm dặm chứ không chỉ một vài mét thế này.

Cơ thể gã căng lên, hai cánh mũi phập phồng, gã lầm bầm chửi rủa mà đứng dậy từ sô pha. Gã xông vào bếp với Mascherano đuổi theo ngay sau.

"Tôi không thể tin mấy người có thể giấu tôi khi mà tôi đã rõ ràng nói là không được!"

Neymar và Andres đang bàn luận khi Gerard xông vào bếp. Đôi môi của thằng nhóc Brazil nở thành một nụ cười trước khi nhanh chóng tắt đi trên gương mặt trẻ con khi nó ngửi thấy mùi tức giận tỏa ra từ người anh Tây Ban Nha cao to.

"Mày điên à?" Gerard gầm lên khi tiến hai bước về phía nó.

"Bình tĩnh đi, Geri" Andres nhanh chóng ra lệnh, chắn giữa thằng nhóc Omega và gã Alpha giận dữ.

"Đừng bảo em con mẹ nó bình tĩnh!" Gerard hét lên, cố gắng lờ đi thứ mang mùi hương đến, đang được giữ trên tay Neymar.

"Em đã nói với anh là em sẽ đi lấy nó" Neymar phản pháo lại.

"Và tao nói là _KHÔNG_!" gã Alpha gầm gừ bật lại khiến thằng nhóc Brazil lùi lại tức khắc. Mặc dù tính cách mạnh mẽ và không để tâm, nhưng nó vẫn là một Omega khi đối mặt với một Alpha đang nổi bão. Một người cực kỳ cao to.

"Anh nói bình tĩnh lại" Andres gắt lên với đồng đội của mình. Anh ấy có thể là một Beta nhưng anh ấy không có nghĩa vụ phải quỳ xuống trước một cơn giận của Alpha như mọi Omega khác.

Gerard muốn tiếp tục cự cãi lại, đôi mắt run lên vì cơn giận sôi sục bên trong.

"Anh ấy đang đau đớn và em chỉ muốn giúp đỡ thôi" Neymar lẩm bẩm với đôi mắt bối rối dù cho cơ thể của nó đang co cụm lại.

Gerard ghét biến thành loại người dọa sợ các Omega nhưng có là Omega hay không thì gã vẫn sẽ làm thế nếu ai đó chống lại mệnh lệnh của gã.

"Và mày nghĩ cầm đến thứ khiến cậu ấy rơi vào tình trạng này là một ý tưởng tốt?" Gã quát lại nhưng vẫn đứng nguyên chỗ cũ.

"Đó là một ý kiến tốt." Mascherano lên tiếng từ phía sau. "Chỉ có mùi hương của cậu ta mới có thể giúp Leo vượt qua thời gian còn lại của kỳ phát tình và em biết rõ điều đó."

"Em không quan tâm" Gerard quay sang người anh Argentina. "Em sẽ không để nó lởn vởn quanh cậu ấy" Gã nghiến chặt hai hàm răng lại với nhau.

"Ý em là thứ này hay là người thật." Andres nghiêm giọng nói thật kiên định. "Anh biết lý do tại sao em khó chịu và anh cũng vậy, nhưng với nó bên cạnh trong thời gian này có thể là liều thuốc giúp đỡ em ấy, nên chấp nhận đi."

Gerard chuẩn bị mở miệng, có đủ mọi luận điểm để bảo vệ nhưng Mascherano đã ngăn lại.

"Anh đã nghe thấy em ấy." Mascherano đột nhiên lên tiếng.

Gerard quay sang nhìn anh bối rối.

"Một đêm nọ" Anh tiếp tục. "Mùi hương của em ấy nồng đậm đến mức khiến anh tỉnh giấc. Anh ngửi được mùi đau đớn và thống khổ; nỗi tuyệt vọng của em ấy rất rõ ràng. Nhưng anh đã nghe thấy. Cách em ấy gọi cậu ta, Alpha kèm với tên của cậu ta. Em có thể không thích điều đó nhưng cậu ta có thể là người duy nhất trên thế giới này xóa đi nỗi đau của em ấy và chấm dứt nhưng khổ sở em ấy đang chịu."

Gerard cau mày, tâm trí gã quay lại đêm hôm trước. _Bạn sẽ không gọi tên một Alpha trừ khi đó là Alpha định mệnh của mình_. Và cách Leo rên rỉ tên của Cristiano... Gerard không thể nhớ nổi lần cuối cùng gã nghe thấy ai đó đau lòng như thế là khi nào. Gã biết họ đã đúng, rằng gã đang cố chày cối trước sự thua cuộc.

Nhưng gã vẫn _phải_ chiến đấu.

Leo xứng đáng có được nó. Nhưng hiện tại, họ không có nhiều lựa chọn trong tay.

"Andres" Gerard rên rỉ, khinh thường bản thân mình. "Em không thể... Cậu ấy sẽ căm ghét điều đó nếu cậu ấy trở lại là chính mình."

"Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau đối mặt với hậu quả sau như chúng ta vẫn luôn như thế" Iniesta hứa, đặt một tay lên cánh tay gã trấn an.

Gã gật đầu mặc cho từng suy nghĩ cự tuyệt những điều gã định làm. Andres thở phào hài lòng; anh quay sang Neymar gật đầu trấn an nó. Thằng nhóc Brazil khó khăn nuốt nước bọt. Nó chần chừ bước về phía Gerard đang dần bình tĩnh lại. Dù Gerard ghét bản thân mình đã la mắng nó, nhưng gã có quyền và gã không có tâm trạng để an ủi nó lúc này. Nhưng thằng bé Brazil tỏa ra mùi hương nó sẽ không tránh gã một lần nữa vì nó muốn tự tin ngẩng cao đầu để thuyết phục gã. Nó đưa tay lên trước mặt gã với chiếc áo trắng phía trên.

Mũi Gerard chun lại vì mùi mồ hôi, mùi cỏ và cả mùi của _tên kia_ đang ập mạnh đến.

"Em đã nhờ Sergio tìm hộ một cái" Neymar giải thích khi Gerard do dự cầm lấy nó. "Anh ta đã mặc nó lúc trước..."

Gerard gật đầu lơ đãng. Gã bước ra khỏi nhà bếp rồi đi lên cầu thang mà không hề liếc nhìn lại. Gã lờ đi ánh mắt dõi theo sau cho đến khi gã biến mất ở góc hành lang.

Tiếng tim đập cho gã biết người thanh niên trẻ hơn vẫn còn ngủ say nhưng sẽ không lâu nữa khi cậu ấy tỉnh dậy trong nước mắt và cơn sốt quấy cậu ấy. Gã đóng cửa lại sau lưng. Gã cố ngăn mùi hương ngọt ngào của Leo vây lấy mũi mình. Gã há miệng ra để thở. Gã dù đã được kết đôi nhưng gã vẫn là một Alpha và Leo là bạn thân nhất của gã. Gã không chắc mình có đủ mạnh mẽ không nếu Leo cầu xin gã chiếm lấy mình ngay lúc này, ngay tại đây, với đôi mắt ngập nước, chờ đợi gã chấm dứt đau đớn của mình.

Nhưng gã hay bất kỳ ai đều không có nghĩa vụ buộc phải giúp đỡ Leo. Cậu ấy đã phải làm rõ với gã để đưa ra quyết định đó.

Gã ngồi trên giường gần với người đang say giấc nồng, cố lờ đi đống đồ chơi tình dục vương vãi phía bên kia. Gã không thể dừng việc quan sát cậu. Cậu ấy hình như sụt ký vì đống năng lượng cùng calo mất đi trong các kỳ phát tình _thông thường_. Dòng nước mắt trên má càng nổi bật trên làn da trắng nhợt của cậu.

Chúa ơi! Cậu ấy trông thật dễ vỡ.

Gerard dịu dàng vuốt ve má cậu, rồi cúi xuống hôn lên trán. Cơn sốt đang dần trở lại, làn da dưới ngón tay gã nhanh chóng phủ đầy mồ hôi.

Gerard liếc nhìn chiếc áo trong tay mình, dòng chữ Ronaldo bong tróc trông thật nguy hiểm và đầy áp lực.

Gã ghét mùi hương này nhưng dường như Leo thì không. Mũi của Leo chun lại, lông mày cau lại bối rối, vẻ mặt khó chịu. Rồi mắt cậu mở to, tròn và điên cuồng. Đầu tiên cậu nhìn Gerard rồi xuống chiếc áo. Cậu bật ra một tiếng nức nở khi Gerard miễn cưỡng đưa tấm áo qua.

Cảnh tượng diễn ra trước mặt khiến gã chìm sâu trong tâm hồn mình. Gã thấy Leo đầu tiên giữ lấy mảnh vải trong sự bồn chồn, sau đó đưa nó lên mặt hít lấy một hơi thật sâu. Từng đợt rên rỉ thoát ra từ cơ thể nhỏ bé, mặt càng chôn sâu vào áo, ôm chặt trước lòng ngực trần.

Gerard cho đó là thời điểm để hắn rời khỏi căn phòng. Rời khỏi căn nhà. Thời gian của họ đã hết. Bởi vì giờ hắn ta đã "ở đây", mùi hương hay sự hiện diện của họ sẽ chỉ gây cho Leo những nhầm lẫn và lo lắng. Gerard biết Leo có thể tự giải quyết từ bây giờ.

Với một ánh nhìn cuối cùng dành cho cậu thanh niên đang rên rỉ, khóc lóc, gã bước ra ngoài và đóng cửa lại.


	8. Neymar

Chương 8: Neymar

 

 

Neymar không thể kiềm nén tiếng rên rỉ khi Alpha của nó tiếp tục dập vào bên trong. Nó bị cuốn vào dương vật của anh hết lần này đến lần khác. Bầu không khí thấm đượm mùi mồ hôi, mùi hương của họtrộn lẫn vão nhau khiến Neymar say đắm trong niềm sung sướng.

"Em không thể---" Miệng nó há hốc khi một lực đẩy mạnh mẽ dập nó về phía trước, tấm chăn nhàu nát quấn chặt giữa hai tay.

James cúi xuống, mút lấy cần cổ ướt đẫm mồ hôi, thì thầm:

"Lên đỉnh cùng anh nào, Omega" rồi cắn ngay vào ấn ký của mình

Neymar căng cứng, hét lên khi từng dòng tinh dịch văng tung tóe trên tấm chăn bên dưới. James nhanh chóng liếm sạch vết máu chảy ra từ ấn ký. Neymar thở ra mỹ mãn, tận hưởng sức nặng của cậu Alpha đè lên mình. Nó rên rỉ khi James rút khỏi nó để tẩy rửa cho cả hai. James hôn nó giữa những lời xin lỗi, ném chiếc khăn bẩn thỉu đi và ôm lấy nó từ phía sau.

"Em ổn chứ?" James thủ thỉ bên cổ nó.

Neymar buồn cười giữa cơn buồn ngủ, nhấm nháp hơi ấm từ người kia khi mồ hôi dần khô đi trên da. Nó đan những ngón tay của cả hai với nhau trong sự chờ đợi anh chôn sâu hơn trong nó. Nó nhớ đến nỗi đau khi anh rời đi vào ngày mai, quay lại Madrid. Nó biết đó là cuộc sống của cả hai nhưng nó không dễ dàng thích nghi được. Nhưng rồi nó lắc đầu, gạt đi nước mắt. Nó muốn tận hưởng cùng với người kia khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi này.

Sau một khoảng lặng dài êm ả, James xoa xoa bụng nó.

"Anh có thể hỏi em chuyện này được không, em yêu?" Anh do dự lên tiếng

"Được chứ, tất nhiên là được."

"Anh ấy... anh ấy sao rồi? Ý anh là, anh ấy vẫn..."

"Trong kỳ phát tình ấy à? Không. Anh ấy sẽ quay lại luyện tập hôm nay rồi" Neymar đáp lại

"Mọi chuyện thế nào?"

Neymar thở dài. James nhanh chóng siết chặt vòng tay quanh nó, thả xuống một nụ hôn xin lỗi trên vai.

"Vì những lý do đặc thù, em đã không thể ở lại nhà anh ấy" Neymar giải thích, Alpha của nó khích lệ nó tiếp tục. "Em là Omega; tình trạng của anh ấy có thể ảnh hưởng đến em nhiều hơn những người khác, vì vậy tốt nhất là em nên tránh xa dù em ghét việc đó."

"Anh chắc là anh ấy hiểu mà." James nói trong khi mút lấy ấn ký của mình.

"Em hiểu anh ấy, nhưng vẫn rất khó chịu." Neymar đau lòng thì thầm. "Thường thì em vẫn có thể ở lại nếu anh ấy cần nhưng kỳ phát tình này ----- nó khác hẳn với trước nên ngay cả ở lại nhà anh ấy cũng là một chữ không to tướng, tròn trĩnh. Chỉ có Alpha được phép thôi, có Gerard rõ ràng là thế, và có cả Mascherano và Suarez. Sau đó thì có thêm Iniesta và Sergio vì họ là Beta và là bạn thân của Leo."

James gật đầu thấu hiểu, trượt đầu gối vào giữa hai chân Neymar, kéo nó lại gần hơn.

"James" Neymar thủ thỉ, nước mắt ngập trên khóe mi. "Anh ấy... anh ấy cô độc và đau đớn. Em thấy mình phát điên mỗi khi em hít một hơi và ngửi thấy mùi hương của anh ấy. Và em biết thế là ích kỷ và em chỉ ước có thể xóa đi toàn bộ nỗi đau của anh ấy nhưng một phần trong anh ấy sẽ vui vì em không hề đơn độc." Nó rầu rỉ, chỉ còn những ký ức về tiếng khóc và la hét của Leo vây lấy nó.

_Thứ hoóc-môn chết tiệt!_

Người Alpha gầm gừ, âm thanh vang dội sau lưng và chạm sâu vào đáy trái tim nó. Nó cảm thấy móng tay của Alpha bấu sâu vào bụng mình, răng cắm xuyên qua phần da cổ ngay ấn ký của anh. Neymar rên rỉ trước sự bảo bọc và sở hữu đơn thuần của người kia.

"Em không bao giờ như thế cả." Anh gầm gừ bên tai trong khi ôm chặt lấy nó. "Em là của anh. Em không cô độc, anh hứa."

Neymar cảm động gật đầu, những giọt nước mắt buồn tủi ban đầu hóa thành những nhẹ nhõm khi nó vùi sâu vào giữa hai cánh tay ấy. Anh tìm đến miệng của nó, và rồi cả hai chia sẻ từng hơi thở trong khoảnh khắc vĩnh cửu.

 

 

  
Khi Neymar đến trung tâm huấn luyện, nó ngay lập tức ngửi thấy người kia. Mùi hương ngọt ngào của dâu tây quyện với hương vani. Nó không thể nhớ nổi lần cuối mình chạy nhanh đến thế là khi nào. Nó chạy xô qua vài nhân viên, một số còn bật cười và lắc đầu vui vẻ với nó. Nó nhanh chóng thay đồ, bầu không khí xung quanh pha trộn giữa nhiều mùi khác nhau nhưng chỉ có một thu hút được nó. Ngay khi buộc xong dây giày, nó xông khỏi phòng thay đồ mà ào ra sân tập.

Nó nheo mắt vì ánh nắng chói lòa, đành đưa tay lên để che chắn mắt.

"Ai ôi thật vinh dự cho bọn này làm sao khi chú mày đã có mặt." một giọng nói móc mỉa vang lên kéo theo sau là một tràng cười.

Neymar phớt lờ màn trêu ghẹo của Gerard cùng giọng cười thô bỉ của Luis. Nó chỉ chú ý đến người anh nhỏ con đứng giữa đám đông. Neymar toe toét cười với anh, trái tim thắt lại vì những yêu thương khi nhìn thấy nụ cười ngượng ngùng trên gương mặt anh ấy. Với những bước chân vội vã, vụng về, nó ném mình vào vòng tay của người anh Argentina. Nó nhấc anh khỏi mặt đất như thể cả hai đang ăn mừng một bàn thắng trên sân đấu. Anh ấy nghiêng mặt vì những nụ hôn khiến mình bật cười, rồi lại càu nhàu vì nhột.

"Chú muốn làm cậu ấy nghẹt thở đó à?" Gerard trêu ghẹo hỏi

Neymar thè lưỡi vào mặt gã. Biết là trẻ con nhưng nó chả thèm quan tâm gì sất.

Leo vò rối mái tóc của nó, cùng một nụ cười dịu dàng.

"Anh cũng nhớ em lắm."

Neymar không thể tin được đã một tuần rưỡi kể từ lần cuối hai người gặp nhau. Anh ấy trông vẫn ổn, trừ sự xuất hiện của những bọng mắt và không còn những ửng đỏ thường thấy trên má anh. Anh ấy dường như cũng sụt ký, khá là bình thường nhưng thằng nhóc vẫn thấy sai sai.

Một tiếng còi kèm hiệu lệnh phá vỡ mớ suy nghĩ bòng bong này. Tất cả chạy bộ cạnh nhau; Neymar chẳng thể rời mắt khỏi người anh Argentina.

"Anh thấy sao rồi?" Nó hỏi sau vài phút

"Đỡ hơn rồi, anh thề đấy." Anh cười khúc khích một cách hài hước.

Giờ nó có thể nhìn anh ấy từ khoảng cách thật gần, Neymar rõ ràng thấy được những suy nhược trên môi anh, nhưng nếp nhăn nhỏ nơi đuôi mắt. Và tất nhiên cả mùi hương của anh ấy. Nó vẫn ngửi thấy vị ngọt ngào và tốt đẹp nhưng vẫn vương lại một chút cay đắng.

Anh ấy đang buồn.

Tất nhiên là thế. Sao không được chứ?

_"Anh ta thế nào rồi?"_ Neymar đã hỏi James vào sáng nay khi họ đang ăn sáng.

James trông có vẻ lấn cấn, như thể anh không chắc việc nói vấn đề này với Neymar. Nó hiểu tại sao anh do dự. Nó định bảo anh bỏ qua đi thì James lại đáp lại nó.

"Anh cũng thật sự không biết nữa." Nó cau mày. "Trông anh ấy lạc lối và căng thẳng - kể cả những chuyện nhỏ nhặt cũng làm anh ấy đau khổ. Đôi khi anh ấy cay nghiệt và phẫn nộ cùng lúc, nói chung là khó hiểu lắm."

Neymar gật đầu, đau lòng vì gã. Họ có thể không phải là bạn nhưng nó vẫn có thể tưởng tượng được những gì gã phải trải qua. Biết bạn đời của mình đang đau đớn nhưng lại cách xa hàng dặm. Kèm theo thực tế chứng minh Omega của gã sẽ từ chối gã. Nếu gã ý thức được lẽ tất nhiên này.

"Sao trông mày cứ như ai thịt mất chó của mày vậy? Ai đó bỏ chó của mày vào nồi rồi à?" Rafinha hỏi khi đặt một chân dưới bàn.

"Hở? Gì? Bậy bạ!" Neymar lầm bầm thở dài cả triệu lần, đâm cục thịt viên vô tội vạ với cái nĩa trong tay.

“Vậy thì làm sao?”

"Là Leo" Cuối cùng nó cũng đáp lại. "Tao muốn giúp ảnh nhưng không biết làm thế nào"

Rafinha quan sát nó một lúc trước khi quay qua chỗ quầy ăn tự phục vụ nơi Leo đang đứng, cùng với Gerard đang bật cười với những lời của Luis. Neymar không thể không mỉm cười trước tiếng cười của Gerard. Gã dường như đã mất sự vô tư ngày xưa kể từ ngày đó ở Camp Nou.

"Tao thấy ảnh có vẻ ổn. Đỡ hơn trước nhiều." Rafinha chăm chú quan sát

"Tao biết ảnh ổn" Neymar bực bội nói. "Nhưng mày không ngửi thấy à? Ảnh đang đau buồn."

"Tất nhiên là ảnh buồn, Ney" Rafinha thở dài. "Ảnh có chút bối rối và lạc lối, điều này hoàn toàn là hiển nhiên với tình trạng của ảnh nhưng sẽ qua thôi."

_Cho đến kỳ phát tình tiếp theo._

"Mày đã giúp ảnh rồi... mày hiểu mà cái áo đó" Rafinha nhắc nó nhớ. "Đó là một ý tưởng tuyệt vời khi tao được nghe kể."

Nó cảm thấy một dòng ấm áp dâng lên chảy qua mình. Nó thấy tự hào về sáng kiến sử dụng cái áo của Cristiano, để Leo giữ một phần Alpha của mình bên cạnh giúp anh ấy vượt qua giai đoạn cuối cùng của kỳ phát tình đang vắt kiệt sức anh.

"Nhưng tao thấy tiếc cho ảnh" Rafinha thú nhận với một tiếng thở dài sầu não. "Ngay cả trước khi có kỳ phát tình kia, ảnh cũng không muốn có Alpha chạm vào mình như thế. Nhưng bây giờ thì cơ thể đang phản bội lại ảnh, mời gọi có lẽ là người cuối cùng không nhuốm bẩn kia, người _thứ hai_ ảnh muốn sống cùng, người sẽ khẳng định ý nghĩa của ảnh trong cuộc đời này. Tao không có ý bài xích Ronaldo, tao chỉ là không chắc thôi, tao nghĩ tao có thể hiểu sao Leo không muốn mày biết được..."

Neymar gật gù hiểu ý. Tất nhiên là nó biết điều đó. Nó tự hỏi làm sao để đống hỗn độn này kết thúc. Phải chăng khi có một ai đó hay nhiều hơn thế chịu tổn thương, nó đã nghĩ như thế đấy.


	9. Leo

Chương 9: Leo

 

 

Leo thật sự, thật sự, _thật sự_ ước rằng mọi người thôi nhìn mình với ánh mắt thương hại đó. Anh đã vượt qua được kỳ phát tình, kỳ _khó khăn_ nhất nhưng vẫn vượt qua được. Anh thấy suy nhược và mệt mỏi khi mọi người cứ đối xử dè chừng với mình; luôn hỏi han anh có ổn không hay anh cần gì không. Leo biết mọi người chỉ cố giúp và thấu hiểu anh, và anh rất biết ơn nhưng anh không hề muốn như thế. Bởi vì mọi người cư xử như thể anh mong manh như thủy tinh hoặc khiến anh nhớ rằng có gì đó đã thay đổi.

Anh không ngốc, anh nhận ra được.

Có điều gì đó đã _thay đổi_.

Một điều gì đó bên trong _anh_ đã vĩnh viễn thay đổi. Có lẽ đó là lý do tại sao mọi người thương hại anh?

Ít ra thì mấy tên bạn thân của anh hiểu được anh cần đối xử bình thường nên không ai trong cả bọn quấy rối anh với mấy câu hỏi thăm hay mấy gói chăm sóc đặc biệt. Cả bọn vẫn tiếp tục sờ mó anh; như là vò rối tóc, hoặc vén tóc anh khỏi chọc vào mắt hay những cái ôm vô tư thật lâu và thật chặt chỉ để ăn mừng một bàn thắng trên sân tập. Anh khao khát được động chạm dù có gì đó đang gào thét với anh rằng những người này không có những động chạm anh cần, nhưng rồi anh nhanh chóng dẹp bỏ ý nghĩ đó đi.

Đã là ngày tập luyện thứ hai và mai họ có một trận đấu giải. Anh lại được gọi đến văn phòng bác sĩ. Leo ở lại sau khi tất cả mọi người đã ra về, anh chàng Argentina tốn hơn mười phút dài vô tận chỉ để thuyết phục Gerard rằng anh hoàn toàn có thể tự lái xe về nhà. Người bạn Tây Ban Nha cuối cùng cũng rời đi sau khi bắt anh hứa sẽ gọi ngay cho cậu ta khi anh về đến nhà để đảm bảo anh được an toàn. Trái tim anh rung động trước sự bảo bọc đó, miệng cười đến phát đau hai bên má.

 

 

Leo lê bước đến phòng bác sĩ. Anh biết lý do của cuộc hẹn này; không chỉ để kiểm tra lần cuối xem anh đủ điều kiện để thi đấu vào ngày mai hay không. Anh thật sự thấy chút sợ hãi.

Anh dừng bước trước cánh cửa khép kín, ngập ngừng một lúc. Sau một tiếng thở dài bỏ cuộc, anh gõ nhẹ cửa.

"Mời vào"

Bác sĩ đưa mắt từ tập hồ sơ lên nhìn anh với một nụ cười. Ông đóng xấp giấy tờ lại, đặt chúng qua một bên, sau đó chuyển toàn bộ sự chú ý sang bệnh nhân của mình. Leo nhăn mặt khó chịu. Anh ngồi xuống chiếc ghế giống y như một tuần rưỡi trước, nhưng hoàn cảnh hiện tại lại hoàn toàn khác biệt.

"Cậu thấy sao rồi?" Bác sĩ hỏi với nụ cười quan tâm như một người cha.

"Khá tốt. Tôi nghĩ vậy,"

Ông gật đầu mở tập hồ sơ có tên anh. Ông nhìn lướt qua vài phút trước khi tháo kính xuống. Đôi mắt nâu dường như nhìn thấu anh, khiến Leo không thể không run rẩy.

"Nghe này, Leo. Dù cậu có không muốn nhắc đến, thì chúng ta vẫn phải nói về nó."

"Làm ơn đi, chúng ta có thể chờ lần sau được không?" Leo nài nỉ, khi người bác sĩ mở miệng để phản đối. "Tôi mới quay lại vài ngày thôi, tôi biết chuyện đó rất quan trọng nhưng tôi... tôi không thể nói về _nó_ vào lúc này."

Anh cố vận dụng cặp mắt chó con thần sầu của mình một cách tốt nhất. Và anh biết mình đã thắng khi vị bác sĩ bất lực thở dài.

"Tôi quan tâm đến sức khỏe của cậu nên tôi không thể bỏ qua cho cậu như vậy" vai Leo chợt sụp xuống. "Nhưng" Người bác sĩ tiếp tục. "Sau này cậu phải nói chuyện này với tôi, cha mẹ mình, Gerard hoặc... _bạn đời_ của cậu."

Leo co rúm người lại nhưng vẫn gật đầu.

"Tốt. Cậu có bất kỳ phản ứng phụ nào trong kỳ phát tình không?" Leo rất vui vẻ thay đổi chủ đề.

"Có, tôi ăn nhiều hơn bình thường và ngủ rất nhiều, và cả tôi cần những động chạm cơ thể."

Vị bác sĩ ngầm hiểu ý. "Đừng lo; xem xét qua những chuyện đã xảy ra thì hoàn toàn bình thường. Cơ thể cậu đang cố lấy lại lượng calo bị mất trong thời gian phát tình. Còn về giấc ngủ, thì do cậu vẫn đang cố gắng phục hồi nên sẽ tốn một khoảng thời gian để cơ thể hoạt động lại như trước đây."

Leo gật đầu hiểu ý trước khi vị bác sĩ nghiêm giọng bổ sung. "Về động chạm cơ thể thì, nó sẽ ngày một tệ hơn. Tôi hy vọng cậu hiểu."

Leo phớt lờ ánh nhìn không đồng tình lắm của ông, nhưng vẫn gật đầu.

 

 

  
Anh chợt nhớ ra phải gọi cho Gerard ngay khi vừa tắm xong. Anh rên rỉ vội vàng nhấc điện thoại lên. Anh quay số người bạn thân nhất của mình, điện thoại chỉ reo lên một hồi chuông liền được đáp lại.

"Cậu gọi muộn."

"Ừ, ừ. Tớ xin lỗi, tớ quên mất."

"Cậu đang ở nhà à?"

Leo đi xuống cầu thang, bụng réo ùng ục, kháng nghị nó cần đồ ăn. Dù đã ăn trước khi về nhà tại nhà ăn nhưng anh vẫn thấy đói.

"Chứ còn ở đâu được nữa?" Leo đảo mắt có chút xúc động

"Thôi quên đi." Gerard bật cười khúc khích. "Cậu đang làm gì đấy?"

Anh lấy phần Paella còn lại của hôm qua ra. Rồi ngồi bên bàn bếp cùng một rổ bánh mì.

"Kiếm đồ ăn"

Anh gần như chẳng làm gì khác suốt những ngày qua, trừ việc ngủ.

“Bác sĩ nói gì?”

"Như bình thường, tớ có thể vào sân nhưng phải cẩn thận."

"Ông ấy có..." Gerard ngập ngừng, rõ ràng không thoải mái lắm.

"Dẹp , dẹp, giờ tớ đang cố tránh vụ này đấy." Leo nói trong khi ngoạm lấy một phần lớn đồ ăn

Anh không thể không rên rỉ nghe thật tội lỗi với hương vị ngon tuyệt này. Mọi thứ ngon hơn bình thường, thậm chí cả nước trái cây cũng ngon hơn.

Điểm sáng duy nhất trong mớ hỗn độn này.

"Cậu sẽ giận nhưng tớ vẫn phải nói về chuyện đó." Gerard thì thầm sau vài phút.

Leo không lập tức trả lời, vẫn tiếp tục nhai đồ ăn rau ráu, thỉnh thoảng rên lên thỏa mãn. Anh nốc cạn ly nước chỉ với một hơi. Và rồi quay lại xử nốt phần còn lại của món Paella. Anh ước mình có thể gác máy và tiếp tục ăn trong yên bình, dẹp cả cuộc trò chuyện này luôn. Nhưng luôn có một giới hạn mà anh có thể chịu đựng được. Cơ thể anh có nhu cầu, nếu không giải tỏa, nó sẽ càng tồi tệ hơ. Anh ghét ý tưởng cho ai đó chạm vào mình _như thế_ lần nữa, nhưng tình yêu bóng đá và sức khỏe đủ lớn để anh dẹp đi tự tôn của mình.

"Leo?" Gerard gọi. "Cậu giận, phải không?" Cậu ta thở dài, dần mất kiên nhẫn. "Cậu không thể mong rằng tớ sẽ ngồi yên một chỗ mà nhìn cậu đau đớn, Leo. Tớ có sáng kiến này ít căng thẳng và nhẹ nhàng hơn và chúng ta có thể ---"

"Bình tĩnh nào, tớ không giận." Leo an tâm nhìn cái đĩa trống rỗng cùng cái bụng no căng của mình.

"Không á?"

"Ừ, không hề. Nhưng tớ cần cậu làm điều này cho tớ trước khi tớ đồng ý _chuyện đó_." Anh nghiêm túc đề nghị.

"Tất nhiên, gì cũng được hết."

"Cậu có thể liên lạc với Ronaldo hộ tớ được không?"


	10. Cristiano

_Chương 10: Cristiano_

 

 

_"Cảnh tượng diễn ra ngay trước mắt chúng tôi vừa đáng sợ vừa tang thương."_

_"Mọi chuyện thật khủng khiếp, những linh hồn đáng thương!"_

_"Tôi đã bị sốc"_

_"Tôi vẫn không tưởng được. Cứ như cảnh quay nhảy ra từ mấy bộ phim Hollywood kinh điển vậy."_

_"Tôi ngồi không xa sân đấu cho lắm và tôi có thể ngửi thấy mùi của Messi. Nó thật ngọt ngào."_  
 

 

 

Cristiano không thể kiềm nén tiếng rên rỉ từ cổ họng mình trong cơn dục vọng khi hắn trông thấy gương mặt cậu ấy trên màn hình. Hắn tiếp tục xem lại những hình ảnh của đêm đỉnh cao ấy, đêm mà hắn có một bước ngoặt cuộc đời mới. Thế giới vẫn chìm trong dư âm điên cuồng của những chuyện đã xảy ra.

Chẳng ai hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra, không một ai mong đợi điều này. Cristiano chìm trong tăm tối như nửa còn lại của thế giới. Bác sĩ đội bóng đã lệnh cách ly hắn trong thời gian còn lại trong tuần. Gã Bồ Đào Nha ghét phải ngồi ì một chỗ, không làm được gì trong khi đội bóng của hắn đang có một trận đấu nhưng hắn vẫn không cãi lại bác sĩ, huấn luyện viên và người đại diện của mình. Hắn chẳng còn cảm giác được vây quanh bởi mọi người, hiện tại hắn chẳng khác gì bị cô lập.

  
Lúc đầu, hắn không hiểu sao phải cách ly hắn nhưng rồi những ngày tiếp theo trôi qua cho hắn một lời giải thích rõ ràng.

Hắn đang nhấm nháp một cốc trà nóng trong bếp khi cảm thấy một cơn sóng kích tình mạnh mẽ nơi bụng dưới. Thật mãnh liệt và say đắm. Cái cốc trượt khỏi những ngón tay hờ hững rồi vỡ tan thành ngàn mảnh trên sàn nhà, nước trà nóng khiến bàn chân và vài ngón chân bị bỏng. Hắn chỉ thấy một chút cảm giác mờ nhạt nơi vết bỏng trong đêm đó. Cơn đau từ dạ dày hắn mới thật sự đáng sợ hơn. Hắn lầm bầm tựa vào tường để không bị ngã sóng xoài trên đất.

Một lớp mồ hôi mỏng bắt đầu túa ra từ chân tóc rồi phủ hết mái đầu của hắn. Cơ thể hắn như thiêu đốt, nhịp tim đập nhanh thật bất thường và điên cuồng. Điều khiến hắn sốc nhất là khi hắn nhận ra bản thân đang cương cứng và cơn đau dai dẳng theo vật cương cứng kia, chứ không chỉ kéo dài vài phút.

Hắn cằn nhằn mà đè nén xuống. Hắn men theo tường để đi đến phòng tắm. Khi vừa bước vào, hắn liền mở vòi nước, để cho làn nước lạnh hạ hỏa cơ thể cháy bỏng. Ngay khi nhắm mắt lại, đôi mắt vàng kim đó sợ hãi và đau đớn xoáy thẳng vào hắn. Một giọng nói không ngừng gọi hắn kể từ ngày đó tại Camp Nou. Một trận co thắt quen thuộc trong tim khiến hắn mất kiểm soát run rẩy. Hắn đang không ở đúng chỗ, hắn biết điều đó và với phản ứng cơ thể này, _hắn_ càng biết rõ điều đó.

"Messi" Cristiano do dự rên lên trong phòng tắm

_"Cứu em"_

Một cơn đau nhói lên khiến hắn ngã quỵ xuống đất với tiếng gầm gừ vang lên khắp phòng. Bàn tay run rẩy nắm lấy dương vật trướng đau. Thật khó chịu, cháy bỏng và giận dữ giữa những ngón tay. Hắn nhanh chóng vuốt ve nó, giữ chặt giữ bàn tay. Hắn nhắm mắt lại để có thể nhìn thấy _đôi mắt của cậu ấy_. Phải mất một khoảng thời gian dài, sau những phút thống khổ thì cơ thể cuối cùng cũng thoải mái. Hắn có thể cảm thấy được làn nước lạnh đang gột rửa cơ thể thiêu đốt của mình lần nữa, đầu óc dần tỉnh táo hơn. Hắn thành thật rên rỉ thành tiếng, vuốt ve bản thân thêm vài lần trước khi phóng ra giữa hai tay. Hắn ngã tì trên lớp gạch lát lạnh lẽo, nhanh chóng chớp mắt để xua đi lớp sương mù cản tầm nhìn.

Hắn vẫn có thể cảm thấy cậu ấy lởn vởn trong tâm trí mình. Hắn cần phải bình tĩnh hơn, đúng với tác dụng của màn giải tỏa vừa rồi. Cristiano vui mừng vì nó đã kết thúc.

  
Nhưng không. Nó lại xảy đến lần nữa, lần nữa và lại lần nữa. Từng làn sóng tình yếu dần đi từng chút trong vài ngày sau nhưng nó vẫn âm ỉ ở đó. Một loạt những vuốt ve đủ để hắn lên đỉnh, nhưng cơn đau nơi bộ phận nam tính kia không phải là thứ vật lộn hắn trong đêm, mà là nỗi khao khát và dục vọng của một cơ thể khác khiến hắn thống khổ. Hắn không hoàn toàn hiểu được hết nhưng hắn biết cậu ấy khao khát. Cậu ấy khao khát _hắn._

May mắn thay cơn đau giảm bớt sau ba ngày. Nhưng lại biến thành một nỗi cắn rứt nặng nề. Đôi khi hắn thấy giật nảy vùng bụng dưới và ngứa ran khắp da nhưng thể chất vẫn trong tầm kiểm soát.

Và đó mới là vấn đề.

Hắn thích nỗi đau khi khao khát làm tình, khao khát một cơ thể ấm áp và rực rỡ cứ liên tục tràn đến, để hắn có thể ghì chặt, vùi "thằng bé" nóng cháy của mình vào bên trong. Để rồi cuối cùng cái lỗ ấm áp, khít chặt kia thỏa mãn mọi ham muốn của hắn.

Cảm giác trống rỗng, khao khát và nỗi đau khó chịu cứ hoài âm ỉ trong tim hắn, và còn tệ hơn sau ba ngày đó. Hắn không phải thằng ngu cũng không hề ngáo. Hắn biết vì sao mình lại cảm thấy như vậy. Không phải chỉ là ham muốn của một Alpha đối với Omega. Nó còn sâu sắc hơn thế. Nhưng hắn không biết cách để kiểm soát nó. Cách để chấp nhận thực tế hắn đã tìm thấy.

Hắn đã tìm thấy _bạn đời_ của mình.

Hắn lẽ ra nên thấy ngây ngất, bật khóc trong sung sướng và ăn mừng cùng bạn đời của mình. Nói cho em ấy biết hắn đã phải chờ giây phút này bao lâu, chờ đợi để được gặp em ấy. Kể cho em ấy nghe hắn đã khao khát mùi hương của em ấy đến thế nào, học cách kiểm soát bản thân giữa mùi hương hai người hòa trộn vào nhau. Và cuối cùng bày tỏ về một gia đình mà hắn luôn mơ ước. Ngắm nhìn bạn đời của mình mang thai đứa con của họ lớn dần bên trong.

Nhưng giờ những suy nghĩ kia chỉ còn xa vời vợi trong đầu hắn. Hắn thấy bối rối, đau đớn, cô đơn và cáu bẳn.

Hắn không hiểu tại sao Messi vẫn chưa liên lạc. Phải chăng cậu ấy không thể liên lạc với hắn? Cristiano đôi khi nhớ lại những cảm giác đau khổ và hoảng loạn của Messi vào hôm đó, rồi hắn nhận ra cậu ấy có quyền không gọi cho hắn. Nếu như thế thật, tại sao trợ lý của cậu ấy không gọi? Họ hẳn phải biết hai người là bạn đời của nhau, và Messi cần hắn ở đó để giúp cậu ấy vượt qua kỳ phát tình, nhưng sao vẫn là sự im lặng này?

Nếu ba ngày qua có gì để nói về cậu ấy thì chỉ có, Messi đang đau đớn, Cậu ấy cần Alpha, cậu ấy cần Cristiano, Alpha của cậu ấy.

Sự im lặng từ phía Messi hoàn toàn hủy hoại tâm trạng của hắn trong suốt tuần qua và cả tuần sau đó. Hắn liên tục tức giận không vì lý do gì, cáu gắt với tất cả mọi người thậm chí cả với huấn luyện viên chỉ vì trước mắt mù mờ không rõ nét. May mắn thay không ai để bụng hay kiếm chuyện với hắn. Họ dường như hiểu hành vi của hắn hoặc có lẽ họ muốn cho hắn không gian riêng, dù thế nào thì hắn thấy thật biết ơn. Nhưng vì hành vi thái quá cùng những chuyện đã xảy ra từ lần trước, huấn luyện viên vẫn quyết định cho hắn ngồi dự bị. Cristiano cực kỳ không hài lòng về điều đó nhưng hắn hiểu đó là cách tốt nhất để hắn không gây thêm chuyện.

Hắn chỉ được chơi hai mươi phút nhưng cũng không phàn nàn gì. Như thế cũng đủ giải tỏa một phần nỗi thất vọng rồi. Hắn thấy đỡ hơn một chút. Một lần nữa hắn thấy vui vì đã đến với bóng đá trong đời, một trong những lý do quan trọng khiến hắn vẫn chưa mất trí hoàn toàn, cũng như để hắn cùng gia đình có cuộc sống tốt hơn.

Thật không may nó lại chẳng đủ để lấp đầy khoảng trống trong trái tim hắn hay làm dịu đi cơn bão trong tâm trí. Một phần trong hắn vẫn chìm trong nỗi đau nhưng hiện tại nỗi thất vọng bắt đầu gợn sóng giận dữ.

Hắn đã rất kinh ngạc nhưng thấy nhẹ nhõm ngay khi Gerard gọi ngay khi hắn về đến nhà sau trận đấu.

Messi muốn gặp hắn.

Có lẽ hai người sẽ giải quyết được việc này và cũng có lẽ giấc mơ của hắn sẽ chẳng còn vô ích hay xa xăm nữa.

Đó là những gì hắn đã nghĩ.


	11. Leo

Chương 11: Leo

 

"Cậu chắc chứ? Bọn mình vẫn có thể hủy hẹn, cậu biết mà" Gerard cố thuyết phục anh hàng triệu lần

"Ừ, tớ chắc chắn Gerard" Leo vừa lẩm bẩm vừa đảo mắt. "Anh ta cần được biết"

Anh chàng Tây Ban Nha gật đầu nhưng không an tâm lắm. Cậu ta trông thật khổ sở, mày nhăn tít lại vào nhau.

"Làm sao vậy?" Leo cuối cùng cũng quay lại hỏi khi đang ngồi giữa hai chân cậu bạn, còn lưng thì tựa vào cậu ấy.

"Chỉ là... tớ là một Alpha"

"Tớ nghĩ là tớ biết điều đó lâu rồi Gerard" Leo sốt ruột vặn lại. "Nói trọng điểm đi."

"Được rồi. Tớ nghĩ anh ta không thích việc đó đâu."

"Chuyện đó rõ như ban ngày rồi."

Tất nhiên là gã không thích việc này. Thích thật mới là lạ đó.

"Anh ta là Alpha." Cậu bạn lên tiếng. "Alpha _của cậu_ , cái này là để nhấn mạnh tính nghiêm trọng đấy" Cậu ta bổ sung kèm theo một cái nhìn sắc bén. "Những gì cậu sắp đề nghị anh ta rất là... sai và khó chấp nhận. Tớ biết cậu không có ý làm tổn thương anh ta nhưng mà---"

Leo ngả lưng vào khuôn ngực bạn mình, thở ra hết một hơi dài. Rồi anh vùi vào lòng ngực của cậu ấy thể hiện rõ ràng không muốn tiếp tục cuộc tranh luận này. Trái tim anh chùng lại đau đớn khi anh nghĩ đến việc Alpha của mình có thể bị tổn thương hoặc tệ hơn là phẫn nộ.

 

 

 

Khoảng một giờ đồng hồ sau, chuông cửa reo vang khắp căn nhà im lặng. Tim Leo đập nhanh hơn khi nghĩ đến người Alpha chỉ cách anh vài bước chân. Gerard hôn lên tóc anh, gỡ cánh tay anh bạn Argentina ra để đi đến cửa. Leo bất động trên ghế sô pha, lưng vẫn quay về phía cửa khi anh nghe thấy tiếng bước chân đi xa khỏi mình.

Ngay khi cánh cửa mở ra, một mùi hương nồng nàn ập đến vây quanh anh. Anh không thể không khẽ thốt lên trước mùi xạ hương hòa với mùi đất kia. Nó bao bọc lấy anh, cơ thể ngay lập tức phản ứng lại với mùi hương thân thuộc của gã ngoại quốc.

_"Messi"_

Anh chưa từng nghe thấy tên mình được thủ thỉ một cách ngạc nhiên, sửng sốt và ham muốn như thế.

Anh rời khỏi ghế sô pha, chậm rãi quay mặt về phía gã đàn ông đang đứng cách anh vài bước chân. Chỉ một khoảng cách ngắn, vẻn vẹn mười bước chân nhưng cứ như cả dặm đường dài. Từ cái nhăn mặt của người kia, anh biết gã cũng cảm thấy giống mình.

Ronaldo tiến lên cố xóa đi khoảng cách khó chịu giữa họ nhưng chợt dừng chân sau hai bước ngập ngừng.

Không khí tràn ngập phân tử điện, mỗi electron trong cơ thể anh chìm trong ham muốn hòa hai cơ thể làm một. Bản chất Omega bên trong Leo rên rỉ trong lồng ngực anh, ngứa ngáy trên da thôi thúc anh tiến về phía trước lấp đầy những bước chân còn lại.

Leo biết mình không nên tận hưởng những ham muốn đang bị đè nén. Anh đã tự hứa sẽ kiểm soát cơ thể tốt hơn. Nhưng ngay khi Ronaldo phát ra một tiếng gầm gừ thất vọng, đôi mắt chuyển sang màu đỏ đục ngầu và khắc nghiệt, cơ thể căng lên với nỗ lực khống chế dục vọng, thì anh đã chẳng thể giữ nổi mình nữa.

Chân anh bắt đầu di chuyển trước cả khi Ronaldo cất tiếng khàn khàn hỏi:

"Tôi có thể chạm vào em không, Leo?"

Khi cơ thể họ chạm vào nhau, Leo bật ra một tiếng rên rỉ lớn, mắt nhanh chóng phủ mờ hơi nước. Cristiano nhấc anh lên, mặt vùi sâu vào hõm cổ anh, cánh tay quấn chặt quanh vòng eo thon như khẳng định chủ quyền. Leo nhón chân, mặt cọ vào cần cổ người nọ để hít vào càng nhiều mùi hương càng tốt. Cristiano gầm gừ khi đưa tay vuốt ve lưng anh giây lát trước khi kéo vạt áo của Leo lên. Ngay khi bàn tay gã chạm vào làn da anh, Leo cảm thấy chất dịch rỉ ra từ lỗ hậu thấm ướt cả quần soọc. Cristiano hẳn đã ngửi thấy mùi hương đó bởi vì tay gã chợt siết chặt lấy anh, còn móng tay từ từ ghim sâu trên vòng eo của Leo.

Leo không thể cưỡng lại việc nhướn cao hơn, tìm kiếm thêm những va chạm, da anh nhanh chóng nóng cháy lên. Anh buông lơi những tiếng rên rỉ tuyệt vọng, mặt cọ vào gò má người kia.

Cristiano nắm lấy tóc anh kéo ra. Mũi họ cọ xát nhau thật dịu dàng trong khoảnh khắc, hơi thở hòa lẫn trong không gian nhỏ của riêng họ. Leo hé mở đôi môi chờ đợi, khóe miệng chảy nước trước viễn cảnh nếm thử mùi vị Alpha _của anh_.

Và rồi ai đó hắng giọng đủ lớn để phá vỡ viễn cảnh của cả hai.

Leo rên rỉ khó chịu, Cristiano quay sang chủ nhân của tiếng ồn kia với tiếng gầm gừ nguy hiểm.

"Xin lỗi phải cắt ngang cuộc hội ngộ lãng mạn này nhưng" Gerard tỏ vẻ không thoải mái, xoa xoa sau gáy mình

Leo chớp mắt xóa đi làn sương phủ mờ tầm nhìn. Phải mất mộc lúc anh mới lấy lại quyền kiểm soát cơ thể. Anh chậm rãi nhưng quyết đoán tách cơ thể mình khỏi cái ôm kia. Quai hàm Cristiano cứng lại, rõ ràng không hài lòng với hành động này nhưng gã cũng dần hồi phục lý trí của mình. Đôi mắt gã bớt ngơ ngẩn hơn, tập trung vào anh chàng Argentina.

Khi khoảng cách giữa họ đủ xa để Leo hít thở thật bình thường và lấy lại chút lý trí, Leo liền quay sang Gerard. Cậu bạn Tây Ban Nha đứng ở lối vào phòng khách, giữ một khoảng vừa đủ với hai người để không làm phiền Cristiano. Cậu ấy làm một dấu hiệu để anh biết _"Tớ đang ở ngay đây"_. Cậu ấy sẽ ở đây phòng trường hợp mọi thứ trở nên tệ đi. Dù Leo rất nghi ngờ việc Cristiano hoặc bản chất Alpha của gã có ý định làm tổn thương anh hay không nhưng Leo tự xoa dịu mình bởi ý nghĩ bạn mình đang ở đây với cả hai.

"Em khỏe chứ?"

Leo quay lại phía chàng Alpha. Gã cố mỉm cười trấn an như mọi khi.

"Tôi ổn, cám ơn anh." Anh đáp lại. "Thế còn anh?"

"Giờ thì ổn hơn rồi dù suýt chút thì hỏng." Cristiano thừa nhận với nụ cười trên môi.

Đôi mắt gã trở lại màu nâu tự nhiên nhưng Leo vẫn chẳng thể ngừng lạc trong đôi mắt ấy.

"Em ăn ngon không? Em uống đủ nước chứ? Còn giấc ngủ thì sao?"

Leo không thể không bật cười nho nhỏ trước những câu hỏi bất ngờ này. Anh biết đó là bản chất Alpha trong gã đang lo lắng cho sức khỏe cho Omega của mình. Anh gật đầu, xoa xoa bụng, Cristiano theo dõi từng cử chỉ với ánh mắt chăm chú.

"Tôi ăn với ngủ rất nhiều" Anh thành thật nói. "Có chút khó chịu khi phải thú nhận"

Cristiano gật đầu. "Không sao đâu. Cơ thể em vẫn đang hồi phục sau ---"

Leo nhăn mặt trước những ký ức nọ. Chúng là điều mà anh không muốn bàn đến với nguyên nhân chính dẫn đến dục vọng của anh, mà đang đứng cách anh vài bước chân, đang nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt yêu thương.

Anh không muốn nói về kỳ phát tình của mình, hoàn toàn không muốn, thật sự. Nhưng đó lại là lý do vì sao anh muốn có cuộc gặp này. Giờ anh chẳng thể né tránh được nữa.

Anh cần làm điều đó.

"Tôi xin lỗi vì đã khiến anh/em chịu đựng _chuyện đó_."

Họ lên tiếng cùng lúc, chăm chú nhìn đối phương một lúc trước khi bật cười.

Leo nhận ra đây là lần đầu tiên trong vài tuần qua anh thật sự cảm thấy hạnh phúc.

"Không sao đâu, đó không phải lỗi của anh" Leo lên tiếng. "Không phải lỗi ai cả."

"Có." Cristiano lắc đầu với nỗi đau hiển hiện trên gương mặt điển trai của gã. "Em đã phải ở một mình, tổn thương và... Tôi chỉ ước rằng--"

"Đó thực sự là những gì tôi muốn nói với anh" Leo ngắt lời gã không muốn nghe phần còn lại.

Cristiano cau mày bối rồi nhưng Leo có thể thề rằng anh thấy một tia hi vọng trong mắt gã trước khi nó biến mất. Anh cảm thấy trái tim mình siết lại.

"Tôi đã suy nghĩ một cách để khiến điều này ít đau đớn hơn cho cả hai chúng ta" Anh cố nói với cổ họng nghẹn lại.

Khi anh bắt đầu giải thích từng bước giải pháp, gương mặt Cristiano trở nên bối rối vì sốc. Và ngay khi từ cuối cùng của Leo thoát ra, sự im lặng lấp đầy cả căn nhà. Cristiano chớp mắt nhìn anh như thể gã đang cố xử lý mớ thông tin vừa rồi. Để rồi, đôi mắt gã kiên định lại trông thật nguy hiểm và tức giận.

"Cái mẹ gì vậy Leo?!" Cuối cùng gã cũng thốt lên tiến lên một bước. "Cái quái gì thế hả?"

"Như thế sẽ tốt hơn." Leo nói cố gắng không tỏ ra nao núng trong ngữ điệu.

"Tốt hơn cho ai hả?"

"Có quan trọng không?"

"Cái gì mà- tôi _từ chối_ " Gã kiên quyết phản đối, hàm nghiến chặt, hai cánh tay cơ bắp bắt chéo trước ngực.

"Tôi không hỏi xin sự cho phép của anh" Leo chớp mắt, giọng trở nên quả quyết hơn những gì anh cảm thấy lúc này.

Anh đang trải qua một sự khủng hoảng lớn. Cơ thể và tâm trí chiến đấu lẫn nhau để giành chiến thắng. Anh thù ghét phải làm điều này với một Alpha, còn là Alpha _của anh._ Anh chẳng thể để gã tiến vào. Không thể một lần nào nữa. Anh sẽ không thể đứng dậy sau một lần tan vỡ nữa. Nhất là khi nó đến từ một người luôn hiện diện trong sự nghiệp của anh như Cristiano.

"Tôi không quan tâm!" Giọng Cristiano vang vọng khắp tường. "Tôi là Alpha của em! Tôi không thể chấp nhận việc em trải qua kì phát tình của mình với một tên Alpha khác!"

"Đó chỉ là trao đổi thôi, Cristiano." Leo đảo mắt thiếu kiên nhẫn. "Anh ta biết anh ta đang làm gì. Anh ta sẽ không làm tổn thương tôi."

"Tôi nói là KHÔNG!"

Leo rên rỉ trong tiếng gầm lớn; anh cúi đầu cố thể hiện quan điểm của mình bất chấp mong muốn bảo vệ anh của gã.

Gã Alpha tỏ ra cần bình tĩnh lại khi thở ra một hơi dài mệt mỏi. Leo đưa mắt nhìn xuống ngay cả khi anh nghe thấy gã tiến lại gần mình hơn. Anh rùng mình khi bàn tay dịu dàng ôm lấy đầu, kéo anh ngẩng lên để ánh mắt khóa vào nhau. Leo có thể thấy được gã đang trấn áp bản chất Alpha bên trong, đôi mắt chất chứa đau đớn cùng cơ thể căng cứng.

"Em không thể yêu cầu tôi để một Alpha khác chạm vào em, Leo." Gã thì thầm, bắt đầu vuốt ve gò má anh. "Nếu em bình thường tôi cũng đã phát điên rồi, thì sẽ càng tệ hơn nếu lúc đó em đang trong thời kỳ yếu ớt nhất."

Trái tim anh nhộn nhạo trước sự chiếm hữu. Cơ thể run lên, ham muốn đến tuyệt vọng người kia giữ chặt lấy anh. Khóe mắt anh nhếch lên, cố chớp mắt để ngăn những giọt nước mắt. Anh có thể thấy Gerard đang bồn chồn ngoài tầm nhìn của mình, tự hỏi cậu ấy có nên can thiệp hay không.

Những lời tiếp theo thoát khỏi môi Leo là những điều khó nhất mà anh từng nói.

"Tôi cũng không muốn anh chạm vào tôi." anh lẩm bẩm trong tan vỡ.

Gã ngay lập tức liền phản ứng. Cristiano rút tay lại. Leo cố kiềm chế tiếng rên rỉ khi vắng đi những tiếp xúc một cách đột ngột. Anh từ chối nhìn gã lần nữa. Nếu anh làm thế, anh không chắc còn đủ quyết tâm hay không. Hay nó sẽ sụp đổ như ngôi nhà từ những lá bài, và rồi anh sẽ ném mình vào vòng tay người kia cầu xin sự tha thứ.

"Tôi chưa sẵn sàng cho một ai khác ---"

“Tôi phải đi” Cristiano đột ngột cắt ngang anh.

Leo hoảng sợ nhìn lên. Gã không thể bỏ đi như thế. Anh cố gắng giải thích.

"Tôi không--"

Anh bất lực khi Cristiano quay lưng lại với mình. Khi một tiếng rên nhỏ thoát khỏi môi Leo, gã chợt dừng lại đôi chút. Trong vài giây, như thể gã cân nhắc nên quay lại không, Leo trong tiềm thức cầu xin gã quay lại. Nhưng không, gã lắc đầu để xua đi rồi tiếp tục bước đi kiên định.  
   
Tầm nhìn của Leo mờ đi vì những giọt nước mắt, môi dưới run rẩy cùng trái tim tan vỡ thành nhiều mảnh. Ai đó đã ôm lấy anh, kéo anh vào một vòm ngực rộng, ấm áp. Anh có thể ngửi thấy mùi hương của Gerard nhưng tâm trí anh liên tục gào thét tên người kia.


	12. Gerard

Chương 12: Gerard

 

 

Gerard điên mẹ nó rồi. Gã có thể không phải là người sáng suốt nhất đội nhưng gã cũng không hề ngu.

Gã đã nghĩ khi kỳ phát tình của Leo kết thúc, cậu bạn Argentina của mình sẽ tốt lên.

Ừ thì cậu ấy có tốt lên thật. Về mặt sức khỏe là thế. Đó là với những người thường hay mấy người không hiểu rõ cậu ấy như gã, thì đúng là cậu ấy có vẻ ổn. Thậm chí còn là tuyệt đối ổn. Trong mắt họ không có gì bất ổn hết; Leo vẫn là chàng trai của họ. Vẫn là chàng cầu thủ cao 1m69 đe dọa hàng thủ khắp Châu Âu, với cái chân trái triệu đô mà người ta tranh giành.

Cậu ấy vẫn mỉm cười với mọi người xung quanh, tham gia những cuộc tán phét, đùa giỡn cùng Neymar và Luis.

Nhưng Gerard không bị mù.

Gã có thể nhìn thấu người bạn thơ ấu của mình. Gã có thể cảm nhận được; những nếp nhăn trên trán, những cái cắn môi bất cứ khi nào chàng trai trẻ tưởng không có ai đang nhìn mình và cả ánh sáng tỏa ra rực rỡ bất cứ khi nào cậu ấy bên cạnh họ hay trên sân, đều đã nhạt đi.

Tất cả những điều này thật nhỏ nhặt. Chẳng ai có thể nhìn ra nếu không có người chỉ ra.

Ngay cả khi có gì không ổn với cậu ấy, gã cũng không thể hỏi thẳng Leo hay quấy rầy cậu ấy với những câu hỏi không ngừng đến khi cậu bạn của gã tan vỡ và kể cho gã mọi thứ. Ngay cả khi tim gã chết dần khi phải giữ khoảng cách với cấu ấy, một điều gì đó sâu bên trong gã, buộc gã không được tiếp cận cậu ấy, để cậu có không gian của riêng mình.

Vì vậy, đó là những gì gã đã làm, nhưng gã vẫn tiếp tục quan sát cậu để đảm bảo tình trạng không xấu đi.  
 

 

Gã không thể nói với Leo; nhưng không có nghĩa gã không thể hỏi ý kiến vài người khác hiểu Leo như gã.

 

  
Gã kiên nhẫn chờ đợi đến khi chỉ còn mỗi gã cùng Andres và Mascherano ở lại trong phòng thay đồ. Mascherano đã chuẩn bị rời đi khi Gerard lên tiếng gọi.  
 

 

"Em biết mấy anh mệt mỏi và muốn quay về với vợ của mình," Gerard nói, xoa xoa sau gáy. "Nhưng em có chuyện phải nói với mấy anh"  
 

 

Hai người lớn tuổi hơn nhìn nhau, như thể họ đang trao đổi trong im lặng.  
 

Như mọi khi họ vẫn như thế.  
 

 

"Có phải về Leo không?" Andres đoán sau một lúc.  
 

 

"Bọn anh cũng nhận ra đôi khi em ấy không còn là mình hay đúng hơn là đôi khi tâm trí em ấy không hề _ở đây_." Mascherano bổ sung, dựa lưng vào tủ khóa, tay khoanh trước ngực.  
 

  
Ngay cả khi Gerard từng nghĩ họ cũng nhận ra chuyện đó, nhưng gã cũng không thể ngăn được dòng nước ấm dâng lên trong ngực. Gã cám ơn Chúa mỗi ngày vì đã luôn để ai đó kề bên Leo thật tốt, vì Chúa biết rằng cậu trai Argentina cần điều đó dù cho cậu ấy sẽ từ chối việc này đến cuối đời. Việc này trấn an gã hơn gã tưởng, khi gã chẳng thể ở đây, Leo vẫn sẽ an toàn và được chăm sóc thật tốt.

Gerard gật đầu "Em không biết làm sao để giúp cậu ấy. Thành thật mà nói, em thật sự không hiểu tại sao cậu ấy lại suy sụp đến vậy" Gã thừa nhận.

Hai người anh Blaugrana trao đổi thêm một cái nhìn nữa.

"Sao vậy?" Gerard sốt ruột hỏi. "Cậu ấy có nói chuyện với mấy anh sao?"

"Không có." Họ đồng thanh nói. "Nhưng anh nghĩ anh biết tại sao" Mascherano bổ sung sau một lúc .

"Nghĩ đi Gerard" Andres bình tĩnh gợi ý gã. "Em thử tính toán chính xác xem, từ bao giờ Leo như thế?" Anh nhướn mày chờ đợi.

Gerard nhíu mày trong giây lát nhìn hai người anh lớn hơn để tìm kiếm câu trả lời trước khi có một điều lóe lên trong đầu.

_Tất-con-mẹ-nó-nhiên-là- thế-rồi!_

Lạy chúa tôi! Sao mà gã lại không nghĩ về chuyện đó sớm hơn?

"Bởi vì em quá cứng đầu để xem xét những thứ trước mắt nếu em không đau lòng." Mascherano khịt mũi như thể anh biết gã đang nghĩ gì.

Anh hoàn toàn lờ đi ánh mắt sắc lẻm của Gerard, mà nhún vai.

_Lại là tên kia!_

"Anh đã ở đó, anh biết chuyện đã xảy ra." Andres nói nhỏ.

Tất nhiên là gã biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Gã nhớ lại cảm giác không thoải mái đến kinh khủng khi Leo và Cristiano ôm nhau.

Nhưng không phải vì mùi hương kích thích khiến bọn họ thấy khó chịu mà là ở việc làm của bọn họ. Gã cảm thấy như mình đang xâm phạm vào một thứ gì đó thân mật, _riêng tư._

Theo một cách nó đó, thì nó là như vậy.

Nhưng gã đã hứa với Leo rằng gã sẽ ở đấy vì cậu ấy phòng trường hợp mọi thứ vượt quá kiểm soát. Đấy là lý do vì sao gã luôn cảnh giác từ lúc tên Bồ Đào Nha bước vào nhà. Gã đã sẵn sàng lao đến khi Cristiano cất cao giọng và gầm lên với Leo nhưng ngạc nhiên thay, gã trai kia không tự ném mình về phía Leo hay buộc cậu ấy tuân lệnh như đa số Alpha khác.

Cristiano phản ứng thật lịch sự và như bất kỳ quý ông lịch lãm nào khác. Và thành thật mà nói, Gerard không chắc mình sẽ làm được thế nếu Shakira nói với gã rằng cô không muốn gã mà là một Alpha nào khác khi kỳ phát tình đến.

Gerard phải thừa nhận rằng gã thấy khó xử cho tên đấy. Nhưng gã phải bảo vệ Leo. Gã sẽ không tha thứ cho mình, nếu như chuyện đó lại xảy ra lần nữa.

"Cristiano không giống Lucas, và em biết điều đó" Andres thở dài kéo gã khỏi mớ suy nghĩ

"Cậu ấy đúng đấy." Mascherano gật đầu. "Bọn anh và cậu ta có thể không bao giờ là bạn nhưng anh chắc rằng cậu ta là một người tốt. Cậu ta có cơ hội tổn thương Leo nhưng cậu ta đã không làm vậy."

"Quyết định không thuộc về chúng ta hay Cristiano." Andres quả quyết. "Dù cậu ta có thích em ấy hay không cũng không quan trọng, đến cuối cùng vẫn là Leo đưa ra quyết định có chịu mạo hiểm chịu tổn thương bởi một Alpha khác, _thêm một lần nữa._ "


	13. Cristiano

Chương 13: Cristiano

 

Hai ngày trôi qua. Hai ngày dài nhất trong đời hắn. Ngày trôi đi nhưng tâm trí hắn vẫn kẹt lại _ở đó_. Ở cuộc gặp gỡ giữa hắn và em ấy ngắn ngủi nhưng tràn đầy cảm xúc.

Hắn nhớ lại sự giận dữ bùng lên, kiềm chế phần Alpha trong mình gầm lên với chàng Omega.

Hắn vẫn còn nhớ mình đã quay gót bỏ đi mặc cho sự cầu xin nhạt nhòa của Leo mong muốn hắn quay lại.

Hắn nhớ phải kiềm chế bản thân quay lại mà cắn lấy chàng Omega để em ấy phải phục tùng hắn.

Hắn biết khi hắn gầm lên và cắm răng vào làn da mềm mại, trắng trẻo đó, Leo sẽ phải chấp nhận hắn là Alpha của cậu.

"Có lẽ như thế là tốt nhất" Sergio mở lời khi cả hai đang đi xuống phòng tắm sau một trận đấu dài. Ánh mắt bối rối của Cristiano khiến gã phải thêm vào một cách nhẹ nhàng nhất có thể "Ý tôi là, ông với Leo đó."

"Tại sao ông lại nghĩ thế?"

Sergio nhún vai khi họ rẽ qua vài cầu thủ vẫn đang tắm. "Hai người hoàn toàn triệt để ở hai thế giới khác nhau. Tôi biết không nên nói thế này, nhưng bạn tôi ơi mọi thứ trong vụ này đều hét vang hai chữ thảm họa."

Dù hắn khao khát có thể bóp cổ Sergio khi dám nói thế, nhưng hắn hiểu thằng bạn hắn nói không sai.

Tất cả đều phản đối họ.

Hắn con mẹ nó là Cristiano Ronaldo, vua của Madrid và em ấy là Lionel Messi, vua của đối thủ truyền kiếp với câu lạc bộ của hắn. Trong khi hắn cao ráo, cơ bắp và uy nghiêm thì trái ngược hoàn toàn em ấy không có chút đặc điểm Alpha nào, em ấy nhỏ bé, ngại ngùng và nhút nhát. Hắn kiêu ngạo, tự mãn (hắn thừa tư cách để như thế) và ồn ào, còn em ấy thì luôn giữ mọi thứ trong lòng, luôn luôn im lặng và khép kín với thế giới. Hắn không có một chút gì gọi là mong manh hay yếu đuối, nhưng giờ thì cuộc sống của Cristiano thêm hai mươi phần trăm khó khăn bởi vì em ấy.

Nhưng theo một cách kỳ quặc và quái lạ, hắn không thể cưỡng lại suy nghĩ hai người chính xác là nửa kia của nhau. Hắn không hề ghét hay bị ám ảnh bởi em ấy vì màn cạnh tranh khốc liệt như vài người vẫn thích suy diễn, nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến việc em ấy là gì khác ngoài đối thủ của mình. Hắn cũng không bị thu hút bởi em ấy nhưng sẽ là dối trá nếu hắn bảo hắn không thấy em ấy rực rỡ theo cách của riêng mình và hoàn toàn đáng yêu bất cứ khi nào em ấy nhìn xuống, cùng cặp má ửng hồng rực lên mỗi khi em ấy xấu hổ. Hoặc đôi mắt của em ấy dường như sẽ sáng lên mỗi khi có bóng dưới chân mình. Hay cách mà cả gương mặt của em ấy thay đổi khi mỉm cười, với đôi má lúm đồng tiền rõ rệt.

Hắn nhanh chóng kiềm nén bản chất Alpha đang cố gầm lên tự hào khi khuôn mặt chàng Omega hiện lên trong suy nghĩ.

 

 

Hắn làm bánh sandwich trong bếp, nhưng lại chẳng thể ngừng tự hỏi tại sao Leo có thể muốn dùng một Alpha được y tế phân công để giúp em ấy vượt qua kỳ phát tình. Hắn cảm nhận được phần Alpha trong mình đang gầm gừ với ý nghĩ một người khác ngoài hắn chạm vào Omega của mình như thế. Hắn ghét phải thừa nhận nhưng việc để Leo đẩy hắn ra như thế đã ảnh hưởng đến hắn. Nhưng việc đó lại không hề liên quan gì đến bản năng Alpha muốn chăm sóc và bảo vệ Omega của hắn cả.

Không được.

Điều đó thực sự khiến hắn thấy thật khó chịu và phải cố nghĩ ra một lý do chính đáng tại sao Leo lại tự chối người bạn đời của mình.

_Bạn đời._

Đôi chữ này hắn vẫn thấy lạ lẫm và xa lạ nơi đầu lưỡi nhưng giờ có thêm một chút nỗi buồn trộn lẫn vào nó.

Omega của hắn đã từ chối hắn bất chấp phản ứng cơ thể của em ấy. Một phần trong em ấy rõ ràng khao khát Cristiano, với tiếng rên rỉ và những âm thanh khó khăn thoát ra khỏi miệng em ấy, thêm vào đó, là cả chất dịch hắn cảm nhận được trên lớp vải ngăn cách hai người, đã nói lên tất cả.

Hắn lắc đầu khi những ý nghĩ điên cuồng cuồn cuộn lên trong tâm trí. Giờ hoàn toàn không cần phải cố làm rõ bí ẩn việc Leo từ chối bạn đời nữa.

Ngay khi một ý tưởng ngớ ngẩn lóe lên trong đầu, hắn biết đó có lẽ là một ý tưởng tồi tệ nhưng hắn vẫn quyết định thử. Sau tất cả hắn cũng chẳng có gì để mất. Nhưng hắn cần một cái cớ. Một lý do giải thích chuyện tại sao Cristiano Ronaldo, người mà tuần trước vừa tinh tế khéo léo bỏ qua mọi chuyện giờ lại đứng trước cửa nhà em ấy lần nữa.  
 

  
Và rồi lời bào chữa cũng đã có khi mà Leo bị một cú đốn giò bẩn thỉu của một cầu thủ Espanyol.  
 

  
Cristiano bắt chuyến bay sớm nhất đến Barcelona. Thật ngạc nhiên làm sao khi hắn dễ dàng thuyết phục đội huấn luyện viên cho nghỉ vài ngày. Họ không hề hỏi chi tiết nên hắn thấy thật nhẹ nhõm. Thật nhục nhã làm sao khi thừa nhận rằng Omega của mình từ chối hắn một cách đơn giản và hiển nhiên như thế. Một vài người thì hiểu, vài người khác bối rối ít nhiều. Một số thì giữ im lặng, còn một số thì dành những ngôn từ khắc nghiệt với Leo khiến Cristiano đau lòng. Thành thật mà nói, họ cũng không hiểu nguyên nhân như chính Cristiano mà thôi. Đó là lý do vì sao chuyến đi này là cần thiết.

Hắn cảm thấy tội lỗi khi phải bỏ họ lại vào giữa mùa giải nhưng mọi người đủ mạnh mẽ để giữ vững cả đội đến khi hắn trở về.

Tương lai của hắn phụ thuộc vào chuyến đi này; hắn cần toàn tâm toàn ý tập trung vào nó.


End file.
